Vision of Change
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Bardock's last acts. All a result of the visions given to him. A single vision causes his actions to change entirely. Now, he acts to keep as much of his family alive. Bardock in DBZ story.
1. Chapter 1

_What do I do? . . . What CAN I do? _

The spiky haired man rested against a wall, still blood covered. He looked up into the sky.

_No one will listen. The fools! _

He flew up into the air, looking down at the cities and those of his race. His onyx eyes looked them over. His team was gone. His home was doomed. He had warned them. . . but his warnings went unheeded.

_I'll have to do what I can. _He glances into the sky. _I'll have to stop this myself! _

Just as he prepared to rush into the sky, he stopped. . . images of things yet to come came to his mind.

. . . . .

_A planet. Small and seemingly insignificant. A blue planet with a few masses of land. It was easily only a tenth the size of planet Vegeta. _

_The vision closed in. He suddenly saw a set of warriors fighting. One was his saiyan armor. His son. . . Raditz. The other looked much like a younger hi- Kakarot?! His sons were fighting, Raditz armor cracked as Kakarot held him from behind in a hold. _

_A glow caught the vision's attention, zooming in to see a one armed green man. The Namekian yelled out. "Special Beam Cannon!" He released the attack, Raditz struggling to get out of the way as Kakarot smiles. The attack rips through them both completely._

_. . . . . _

Bardock's eyes snap open. He looked up into the sky. . . He could see a small dot in the distance. He recognized it as Frieza's ship. He suddenly didn't know the choice to make.

_Save my planet and possibly guarantee both my sons' deaths or leave to make sure they survive. . ._

He glanced back down to the city below.

_. . . Fine. They dug their own grave. _

The planet shook violently as a massive orange sun like orb presses into the planet. From the mass of rock in space, a single pod fires out and the planet explodes. . . .

. . . . .

The saiyan warrior found himself on a new planet. His pod had landed a good distance away from a small installation for the planet trade. A very small outpost with little in the way of equipment and soldiers. Perfect. He lands at the door of the outpost as two guards stare at him.

"Huh? A saiyan?"

The next one smirks. "He looks a little banged up. We just heard the news about your planet. Too bad." His voice was taunting, not showing a hint of sympathy.

Bardock grunted. Dodoria probably reported that he was dead, so he's just a nameless saiyan that dodged a disaster. He doubted Frieza would have anyone on the lookout for him. He also chose this outpost because the strongest fighters at posts like these are levels of 1500 at most. If things went wrong, he would destroy them with no issue.

"Healing pod and armory." He demanded. The two guards sweated. The first one, confused, scans Bardock's power.

He goes wide eyed. He absentmindedly speaks the power out loud before responding. "10,000- YES sir!" He leads Bardock inside.

A few short hours later, Bardock pulls his red armbands on. Full recovery. He was well aware of how saiyans got much stronger after they came back from near death. A unique perk of being saiyan. He scanned his own power with a brand new green scouter.

He read the number. _15,000. . . _He didn't expect it that high. After all, the boost saiyans get from losses scales with the severity of the defeat. It more or less takes you to what your body assumes you need to be at. Had Bardock been injured to the point of near comatose, his power right now would be equal to Dodoria's, about 22,000. However, he wasn't quite that injured, so he was only expecting about 12,000.

Never a bad time for good news. His armor was repaired. He was wiped clean of his and his comrade's blood. However, he glances down at the now permanently tinted red cloth. Despite the short cleaning, it still stayed crimson red. He quickly ties it back around his head.

_On to business. . . Raditz was assigned to work with the prince and counselor Nappa. . . Still have no idea how a man like that had a spot on the royal saiyan council. Raditz was obviously safe. If the visions were to be trusted, he'd live until he meets Kakarot. That means I'll need to locate Kakarot. . ._

He came to the main room, a few workers doing menial tasks. "I have a request." 

The dinosaur like man scowls. "I have work to do. My reports for this sector go not only to Lord Frieza, but King Cold and Lord Cooler as well. I'm quite busy."

Bardock scowled. Maybe this outpost wasn't the best spot to choose. No matter. Can't back down now. "I need a simply list of planetary extermination missions marked within the last week. One of them was a mistake."

The dinosaur man scoffs. "Then whoever was sent to the wrong planet is dead." That answer made Bardock narrow his eyes. On to plan B then. . . "Now, get out of my-"

The man beast is incinerated in a single blast. The worker at the opposite station jumps back in fear before trying to reach for a button, but Bardock's hand pulls him back by the right arm. The saiyan's grip crushes the arm as the man falls to his knees. Bardock drags him to the main computer. "Lets try you then. I'm not in a mood to be patient. Pull up the list-"

Bardock's scouter sounds off as he whips his arm back. He releases a blast just as the door opens, obliterating the first of the guards. His scouter read the powers of two more guards, along with one more staff member in the building. He glances at the man below him, quivering on the ground and clutching his crushed arm.

Bardock flickers from sight. Explosions sound off throughout the base as the power shuts off. Suddenly, red lights turn on. Backup power. Bardock appears in front of the man again. "Alright, now that you're the only one at this base. Pull up the list."

The man panicked and took an extra minute to bring up the list Bardock wanted. He looked through, nodding when he saw what he wanted.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." The man shook in fear and paled before a blast wiped him from existence.

Bardock got the data he wanted, the exact location of the planet in question, along with the details of the young warrior sent there. He then deleted the entry entirely.

_It won't keep them away from the planet forever, but that should keep them from knowing about it for a long time. _

He blasted into the sky above the station, aiming one hand down. In a single blast, he eradicated the landscape.

Mere moments later, he found his pod and input the coordinates. _Alright, lets see what kind of world Kakarot's found himself at._

. . . . .

His way to the planet was long. A full year, in fact. He spent so much time getting there, he'd started to get a couple visions along the way.

He saw a young spiky haired Kakarot facing off against a scar faced bandit, his son embarrassingly losing due to hunger. Bardock was not fond of that, but hunger to a saiyan is like salt to a snail. He could understand that.

The next vision had portrayed another loss at the hands of a three eyed man. Bardock was starting to hate his son a bit. It didn't help after yet another vision showed his son lose to an old man by a single kick.

The visions consistently showed that his son was learning various techniques that were unique to this planet. It also showed that Kakarot was, all in all, quite friendly with the populace. He had people he saw as friends.

That left Bardock with little reaction. Ordinarily, he'd feel angered or embarrassed that his child would completely forget the object of his mission. However, in light of planet Vegeta's destruction, they WOULD need a new planet to live on. Bardock pondered various ideas. Taking the planet over was obviously an easy option, if it's strongest fighters barely managed to kill Raditz. Bardock was more than aware of how weak his eldest was, and he was not impressed with his second son yet.

He was glad to finally have a vision of Kakarot facing the green man that shot him. This obviously took place before the events with Raditz. Kakarot won, proving himself strongest on the planet.

These visions were starting to happen less frequently. As if he saw what he needed to, so he didn't need to see anymore. His final vision, after eleven months of travel, showed Kakarot with some black haired woman and a baby.

A. . . grandson. . . The saiyan warrior felt old before the time had even passed with some of these. After the final month, the planet came into view. . .

. . . . .

_This planet is pathetic. _ He passively commented as he flew through the sky. He halted above the city in the night sky. _An average power level of 5? No wonder Kakarot becomes stronger than these guys. Fighters must be very few and far in between. _He flew high into the sky, glancing around before cuing his scouter. _The highest power levels. . . _He got a beep from one direction. The scouter laid out the landscape of the planet. A small island in the middle of the ocean. _A power level of 139. _A final beep went off, Bardock whipping his head the other way. _A power level of over 700? No. . . there's two powers. . . but each are over 300. _The powers were located high above the planet in the clouds.

Bardock smirked. "Winner." He blasted off in that direction.

A small time later, he found a very tall tower. A decent power level was located at the top, but the levels he was after were high above. He was unaware of the white cat that shook slightly as he saw Bardock rise above his tower.

Bardock flew about another minute before seeing a mass above. His brow quirked as he made out the floating castle like structure. He flew up, halting himself just as the edge of the top. He lightly stepped onto it as his blue aura dissipated. He steps fully onto the massive structure as he takes in the look. Definitely peaceful. Soothing actually. Palm trees and a garden. A massive structure on the other end with a large opening.

What surprised him most were the two figures standing just in front of the structure. They stared right at him. He slowly walked forward, stopping when he was well within speaking distance. He eyed the green one, old and wrinkled. Definitely not the one from the visions.

The green elder spoke. "To what do we owe this visit from beyond this world?"

Bardock's face showed his slight surprise, but he covered it immediately. "Not only were you out here to greet me, but you already knew I wasn't from here. Yet, you don't have scouters. How is that possible?"

The green elder hesitated before answering. "I detected your power as you entered the planet's atmosphere. I sensed you as you made your way here." He then added. "Anyone with any remote sensing capabilities could sense your power."

Bardock gave a grunt. "I see. That's a new one. What is your position for this planet?"

The Namekian visably sweats from Bardock's presence. "I don't believe you've earned the right to start asking questions. Who exactly are you and what do you want? After you've answered my questions, I may be willing to answer yours."

Bardock sighed. _Diplomacy? Never my job. . . "_My son recently landed on this planet. He would have landed here a little over one of your years ago." The green elder held a steadfast gaze. "I'll be honest with you. I've visited plenty of planets before, one of which is responsible for granting me the ability to see events in the future." The green man's eyes widened. "I already know my son lives a good life here until something occurs later on. I'm not willing to tell you what. I'm here specifically to see what kind of planet this is and, hopefully, stop the event I mentioned from transpiring." He waited a small moment. "My son's name is Kakarot, though I'm sure he'll have a different name here. My own name is Bardock."

The elder nodded. "I sense a heavily tainted soul within you. I can tell with a single look that you've done many evil things. I can also tell you don't really regret doing so either. This act of coming here, however, is in good nature, so I will allow you some answers for that." The elder took a breath. "I am Kami. I am the current guardian of this planet. I look over its people and when something of grave importance occurs, it is my job to make sure a proper outcome is reached."

"Then I made things easy for you by coming here." Bardock said plainly. "How many of your kind exist on this planet?"

Kami flinches. ". . . Only two. Myself and my other half."

Bardock nods. "If it's another half of you, then it's not who I was thinking of."

Kami measures Bardock's statements. "You should not be on this planet." Bardock simply glares back. "Your power is much higher than that of any natural power this planet should have. Your very presence is an alert to any and all on this world that can detect powers. It would be better for you to leave. If this event you're here to stop isn't to pass for a long time, then your presence is not needed."

Bardock grunts, closing his eyes in thought. "That and I'm probably not welcome here." He looked absentminded to the side of the Lookout. "You know, my job in life used to be coming to planets, much stronger than this one, and wiping them out of any and all life." Kami's grip on his staff tightened. Bardock then continued. "I could easily wipe out or take control of this planet, but. . . I wouldn't gain anything from it." Kami exhaled. Bardock locked eyes with the elder. "I'll be checking in with this planet every so often, but I will leave. I guess you'd be the man for me to check in with."

Kami took a moment. He was in a position where he could only nod.

Bardock continued. "You could teach me that sensing abilities thing. This scouter is much less convenient than that."

Kami's gaze narrows. "I do not properly know you, nor have you done anything to get any favor from me. I will not simply do what you want. That includes teaching you anything this world might have to offer you."

Bardock turns and walks away in the middle of Kami's response. As he approaches the edge of the Lookout, he responds. "Yeah, I figured that's the response I'd get." He suddenly ignited in a blueish white aura and took off from the Lookout.

Mr Popo slowly approached Kami. "What can we do now?"

Kami sweat as he thought. "For now, Mr Popo, nothing. Any resistance we could possibly offer to someone like him would be fruitless. Plus, we do not know what this 'event' in the future is that he's here to stop." Kami thought a moment. "I also see that his actions right now are done out of a righteous reasoning. He does not mean us harm, so we shall simply prepare for the future."

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Years have passed. The saiyan pod once more speeds into the atmosphere. However, instead of simply crashing headlong into the ground below, it stops and hovers in the upper atmosphere. The cockpit opens up as Bardock comes down. The pod hovered directly above the Lookout.

Kami came out from the main building, a face ready for confrontation. Bardock lands in the center of the Lookout, standing straight and looking at Kami. The guardian of Earth measures Bardock's power. "You're stronger than the last time you arrived here."

Bardock sighed. "Since this is my fourth visit here, we should know the routine." Kami stares at Bardock a moment. The saiyan gives a bigger sigh, hitting the switch on his scouter. He starts to scan his own power. The number appears. "26,000. That's my power level. I've spent a great deal of my time either training or raiding various planetary stations."

Kami nodded. On the second visit, he had informed Kami of the fate of his home planet, along with the identity of the man who destroyed it. The third visit, Bardock had parted with the information about how many saiyans he figured were still alive. Three others, by his count. Each meeting usually began with a judgment of Bardock's power. Kami immediate asked. "What is the great ape transformation?"

Bardock snapped to attention. "You've found Kakarot? He used the Oozaru form." Kami could only nod.

"The boy is now 15 years old. A lot has happened since the last time you arrived. He's traveled the world, made allies, and has become strong for someone of this planet. However, he has transformed a couple times now. He killed his caretaker, Gohan, and has now had his tail removed a couple times already."

Bardock snaps back. "His tail's been removed?!" Bardock growls. "A weakness. Without the tail, he'll never be as strong, but as long as he's still growing, he'll be able to re-grow it."

Kami pressed the issue. "What is it?"

Bardock sighed. "Whenever a saiyan looks at the full moon, the radiation of the light reflecting off the moon transforms us into out Oozaru form." He sees the blank face on Kami. "The monkey. It multiplies our power by a factor of 10." His own tail twitches out from his waist and flows behind him. "However, someone who's mastered the form can choose whether to transform or no. They can also retain their mind with training."

Kami nodded. "The tail is also a weakness it seems. And touch renders Goku useless."

Bardock responded without thinking. "Very few warriors get rid of that sadly-" He looks surprised. "Goku?" He thinks a moment.

"Son Goku. That's the Earth name your son has. He's also accomplished many feats. He's mastered techniques and training under one of the planet's greatest martial artists. He's defeated a tyrannical army single handed. He's also competed in the World Martial Arts Competition twice now."

Bardock nodded. "Right. He lost both of those ones from what I remember from the glimpses."

Kami nodded. "Your visions?"

Bardock sighs. "Still more and more spaced out. I still get them though. For instance, his mate in the future runs her mouth a little much."

Kami states. "The boy has already met me as well." Bardock looks surprised. "Yes, he will be coming back to train with Mr Popo for the next three years. After all, he defeated my other half, the evil King Piccolo, some small time ago."

Bardock whips his head to the side, activating his scouter. He finds Goku's power level. "Still pretty low, but it's increasing at a higher rate than before. Hell, last we checked, his power level was 10. Now, he's stronger than you." Bardock then looks at Kami, half serious. "Don't suppose you're willing to teach me that energy sensing crap now?"

Kami shook his head. "No." 

Bardock sighs. "Which means I should cut this visit short."

Kami offers. "You could stay to meet him if you wish."

Bardock stops. He looks back at the guardian. "No. He's supposed to be a world hero, right? I don't think an appearance from father genocide would sit well with him. At least not yet."

Kami nods. "Tell me one thing. The power difference between the fighters of this planet and you, it is similar to the difference between you and the tyrant you work to overthrow, correct?"

Bardock thinks a moment. "Yes. . . I've been hitting and thwarting a lot of his empire's operations, but if I mess up, I'm dead."

"You two share a few personality traits." Bardock looks back to Kami. The green guardian continues. "Despite your former lifestyle, you seem oddly protective over those close to you. You're also utterly fearless against any foe, as you face someone you already know is much more powerful. You also share a similar laid back attitude. You don't seem to care about anything that doesn't involve your interests, which Goku shares as well, though his is in a much more innocent nature."

Bardock grunts as he starts to float into the air. "If I don't make it back here within ten years, you won't hear from me again."

. . . . .

Eight years have passed. Bardock stands in the center of a wrecked base. His power level now 35,000. His scouter was now replaced with a blue one, the old one breaking upon reading his own power level. He scanned the area. "Nothing on the scouter."

However, he sudden feeling caught his attention. He glanced to the side before holding his palm out. A blast rockets out, wiping out the soldier who hid with such a low power the scouter barely detected it.

He smirked. "Getting better with it. Had to sacrifice some of my own training to find out how to do that on my own." He wasn't very good at it. Really, he was awful. But he did manage to find out how to detect powers on his own. The scouter was just nice for a second opinion at this point. Plus, the ability to hack communications in the world trade with it was also a huge plus.

That's when he caught a transmission on it. He hit the button on the side, listening in. The voice was something he couldn't miss. "-exactly. There are only three of us left. I'll go find him, no matter how weak he is, and we'll organize."

The second voice was one that he didn't recognize, but he felt some familiarity with the authority of it. "Hurry up, then. We can't have you off chasing weaklings."

Bardock knew the first voice. _Raditz? _A third voice came in. "Hey, Vegeta, while he does that, we should go ahead and wipe out a planet or two for Frieza. Could be fun." Bardock's eyes widened. _Nappa. I'm sure of it. . . then? That second voice was the prince! _He quickly debated activating the comms, but let his hand drop.

_It's time. _He deactivates his scouter's comms as he flies off towards his saiyan pod.

. . . . .

Bardock lands on the Lookout. He waits patiently for Kami to approach. Kami approaches. "Ah, Bardock. I suppose I should congratulate you on becoming a grandfather."

Bardock's arms cross and his fists clench. "So it IS happening now."

Kami sweat slightly and nodded, staying composed. "The fight that will result in both your sons' deaths?" Bardock nods. Kami smirks. "Then the timing is good. We should stay out of the conflict."

Bardock immediately flared his power. "Say that again?"

The flare of the power pushed Kami, but he held his ground. "You found out how to control your energy." He stated. Bardock merely glared. "Listen, Goku's power is still poultry compared to yours. I know of a way to make him much stronger, but for that, he must die first."

Bardock scoffs. "How is that possible? If he dies, he's gone forever." He notices Kami tense slightly. "Or do you have something to let me in on."

Kami says slowly. "Goku will be brought back to life some time after dying. He will have received training in the afterlife."

Bardock retorted. "You're expecting me to believe that?" Kami kept a straight face. Bardock's eye twitched. "If THAT'S the case, then how come I can't bring back the rest of my race?"

Kami answered calmly. "The method I have in mind cannot be done if the person brought back has been dead longer than a year. Even had we acted the moment we met, you would have been too late to do so."

Bardock simmered down. "Explain."

After a short session, Kami explained the existence of the dragon balls. He revealed how they were connected to Kami and Piccolo, and that if the two green men were to die, then the balls would disappear. He kept the existence of the balls from Bardock due to being unaware of Bardock's intentions. However, since time has passed, he's gotten to know more about Bardock through their brief visits.

Bardock stands there. "I'll agree to this on one condition." Kami gestured him to go ahead. "If Raditz is killed, Vegeta and Nappa, the other two saiyans, will find their way to Earth. At THAT point, I will be forced to reveal myself. This planet is the best choice in my mind for saiyans to make their home, so we can't have Vegeta or Nappa destroying it. I guess that makes me your ally." He pauses, Kami getting a bad feeling. Bardock finally states. "As your new ally, that means I need something out of this. When you bring Kakarot back, you WILL revive Raditz as well."

Kami thinks. "What if your son is much the way as you fear? What if he craves destruction like these other two saiyans you spoke of?"

Bardock scowls. "Then he will have to answer to me."

Kami nods. "We have a deal."

. . . . .

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The shot fired. . .

Bardock floated high in the sky, his power level lowered to the point of being undetectable. He watched the entire event transpire. His scouter picked up the transmission, and Raditz just informed them of Vegeta and Nappa's approach. One year. Bardock scowled. _That old man better know what he's talking about, or I just lost two sons forever. _He was also very impressed with his grandchild. Seeing him wound Raditz like that? It was very impressive. He wasn't opposed to Piccolo teaching the child.

With that, Bardock flew slowly back to the Lookout.

He lands, noticing Kami's absence. He looks at Mr Popo. "Where is he?"

Popo answers with a blank face. "He is currently in other world, arguing Goku's case for training. The arrangements should be finished shortly."

Bardock nods. He moves to the edge of the Lookout, laying down on his back and crossing his legs to take a nap while Kami's gone. Soon enough, Kami does appear, the scouter's alarm waking the saiyan warrior.

He rolls to his feet and walks over to Kami. "So?"

Kami smiled. "Your son will get the training he needs. I also expect his friends to arrive here soon to seek training from myself."

Bardock's eye twitches. "I'll hold you to your word. I guess I should just be back in a year."

Kami frowns. "No."

Bardock looks at Kami, dead serious. "Excuse me?"

Kami states. "Though I can't force you to stay, I believe you can become a valuable asset. Even having you on our side may cause these other two saiyans to not fight at all, but just in case a fight is eminent, you're the only one with full knowledge to help our warriors. I would like you to assist in their training."

Bardock sighs. He considers the suggestion.

Kami continued. "Besides. If your wish is for Earth to become a new home for saiyans, then that require cooperation between you and us."

"Fine, fine." Bardock grumbles. "I'll whip the wimps into shape." He moves towards the opening of the Lookout. "Come wake me when you want to introduce me."

He kept his power low as he waited inside the Lookout. He felt the powers arrive. They were pathetic. None of them was past even 400! How was he supposed to prepare them to face foes in the thousands? Popo came up to Bardock. "They are ready." The saiyan nodded and got up.

Up above. . .

"Huh? Someone else is going to be assisting our training?" A short bald man asks. "That's great and all, but isn't your training supposed to be the best?"

A three eyed bald man nods. "I can't imagine anyone else around to help. We're above Master Roshi's help." A short white man nods.

The scar faced fighter with long hair chuckles. "Whatever, bring it on. I'm ready for anything."

Kami nodded. They heard a set of foot steps approaching. Kami states. "You may stop masking your power level."

The four humans tilt their heads confused at that statement. Then, they each detect a power. Their faces darken as they look to the entrance of the Lookout. Krillin steps back unconsciously. His breath quivers. "W-what is this?"

Tien sweats as he senses it. "It's maddening. . . What power!"

Yamcha looks fearful. "On second thought. . . I'm not ready for this."

The little white man, Chaotzu, shakes. "Tien, I'm scared."

The man himself steps out from the shadows. Three humans immediately call out. "Goku?!"

Krillin halts, seeing the armor. "Wait a second. What's with the armor? That's like that guy, Goku's brother?"

Yamcha shakes. "Whoa. When did you get this much power, Goku?"

Tien gave a frown. "Guys, I don't think that's Goku. Look at the scars."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, so who are you? Goku's other brother or something?"

Bardock sighs as he sits on the steps at the Lookout entrance, bored. He shuts his eyes not even bothering to look at them. "No."

Kami explains. "This is Bardock. He is Raditz and Goku's father." They all step back at that, getting into fighting stances. "Don't bother. Even if all of us, Piccolo, and Goku together were to face him, we'd be defeated handily."

Krillin lowered his defense. "Well, I can't say I like the sound of that. I've already been wished back once."

Tien asked. "What's his deal?"

Yamcha demanded. "Yeah! Where did he come from?"

Bardock frowns. "You can get those answers if you earn them. For now. . ." He looks at them coldly. "Here's the pecking order. It goes: You. The dirt. The worms inside of the dirt. My food. Kami. And me." He glances at each of them. "Any questions?" 

Krillin weakly starts. "A lot, actually-"

None of them even notice Bardock move as he appears in front of Krilling, his tail whipping out and smacking Krillin off the Lookout entirely. He speaks irritated. "Have fun on the climb back up." He glances at the other three humans. The step back, slightly afraid.

This only makes him smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes. . ."

Two pods fired down from the sky, the city below a bustling mess of screams. The pods crash into the streets, massive tremors rocking the city.

Sirens sounded as people gathered on the perimeter of the two craters. Murmurs and worrying remarks sound in the crowds. The pods crack open. . .

"Check it out, Vegeta. The locals."

. . . . .

"Whoa." Krillin floated in the sky. He stared into the distance. "I guess it's now or never. . ."

Across the landscapes, Yamcha finishes putting his shirt on. He smirked. "Someone should ring the clock, cause it's go time!"

In the mountains far North, Tien and Chaotzu floated together. "Stay close, Chaotzu."

The short mime like man nods. "Got it."

. . . . .

High in the atmosphere, Bardock floats with his arms crossed. He put the scouter on, scanning the two saiyans. "First is a power level of 4000. Definitely Nappa, but I know Nappa can turn up the heat. He can get a few more thousands on that." He gets the reading on the second. "18,000. That's the prince." He smirks as his power lowers. "This will be interesting." _But I have other business first. _

. . . . .

The city was gone, nothing but a single massive crater. The short spiky haired saiyan snaps. "Dammit Nappa, think before you act! If you had destroyed one of the balls, our trip here would become pointless."

The bald one frowned. "Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking." He scanned the area. "Lets see. What? There's several high power levels. Many of these are higher than Raditz." Nappa smirked and scoffed. "Maybe that's why Raditz died."

Vegeta chuckled. "No, I think it's more likely that they've been preparing for us." He glanced off behind the two. "The highest is next to one of the lower ones. Two in one. Let's go."

. . . . .

Piccolo grit his teeth as he tossed aside his turban and weighted cloak. "Gohan, get ready. We're going to have company."

The young boy shook. "A-are you sure, Mr Piccolo? Why would they come here?"

Piccolo smirks. "Probably to eliminate the highest power level. That bastard must be hiding his power to survey the situation."

Gohan tilts his head confused. "Who's hiding their power?"

Piccolo glances at him. "No one." He snaps his look to the side as Krillin lands. "Good. I thought I sensed a power coming."

Krillin simply stared a bit at Piccolo before his gaze found Gohan. "Is he alright?"

Piccolo scoffs. "This kid can probably beat you now."

Krillin choked on his breath. "Wha- I mean-" He sulked. "God damn it." Krillin inched towards Gohan. "So, how was training with Piccolo."

Gohan smiled and replied. "He's actually a great guy once you get to know him. I almost died a lot on my own, but whenever he was around I felt safe."

Krillin paled. "Riiiiight."

"How about yours?" Gohan asks innocently.

Krillin shakes. "Well. . . let's just say a member of your family is definitely merciless."

"Enough!" Piccolo snaps. "We need to prepare for the saiyans before they get he-"

"Hi." A voice interrupts.

Piccolo glances back. "Hey." He turns back to Krillin, about to speak before realizing who was there. He turns around to see two warriors in armor similar to Raditz. "God. . . damn it."

Vegeta smirks. "We're here for the dragon balls."

Gohan hides behind Piccolo's side as Piccolo and Krillin take combat stances. "Don't kid yourself into thinking we'll hand them over."

The short saiyan laughed. "Of course not. That wouldn't be fun."

Nappa reads their power levels. "Pathetic."

Vegeta chuckles. "Nappa, you fool. They're suppressing their powers. Those readings are useless."

Nappa smirks and removes his scouter. "Should I go ahead and kill them?"

Vegeta shakes his head. ". . . no. Where's the fun in ending this so quickly? Plant the saibamen."

Nappa looks confused. "Really?"

"Why not? The scouter shows a few other powers heading this way. It can be a contest."

The Z fighters eyed the large bald man as he pulled out a small container with six small green seeds inside. He placed them each into small holes in the ground before covering them with dirt.

Silence. Piccolo grumbled. "Are we supposed to get a memo anytime now?"

"Just hold on." Nappa says with a smile.

Krillin chimed in. "Well, if you're trying to kill us with a growing tree, I can get some matches."

Nappa frowned. "No, it-"

Gohan spoke up. "If it's a plant from a different world, it could potentially alter our environments and eating habits, as well as alter the air if it conducts photosynthesis any differently than normal. Though it would take. . . years."

Nappa got a noticeable tic mark as he contained some anger. "That's not the what's going to ha-"

Piccolo cut in again. "Hate to agree with a book nerd, even if he is my apprentice, but if that's really your plan, it's pretty stupid."

The ground cracked in the six spots where Nappa planted the seeds. The bald man smirked. "Tada!" Six green creatures erupt from the rocky ground, their heads resembling cabbage. They had red eyes. The six life forms step around, examining the environment with sinister smiles. Nappa chuckles. "Shall I introduce you to them?"

Vegeta cuts in. "No, they're just saibamen."

"Aw, okay Vegeta. Attack!" Nappa commands. The six saibamen charge, shrieking.

Piccolo dashes forward, elbowing the first charging alien back as the next two push him back in melee. Gohan barely keeps track of the fights as Krillin intercepts and kicks a saibamen away from Gohan. The child quivers in fear as a lone saibamen lands in front of him and throws at attack.

Just before the attack lands, Gohan is carried to the side, the saibamen missing entirely. The saibamen tries to follow before being kneed away.

Gohan lands, looking to see a short white midget next to him. Chaotzu. The saibamen lands away from the foe that hit it, seeing Tien standing there.

Piccolo blocks two saibamen at the same time and knocks them back, the third closing in. However, "Wolf Fang Fist!" An orange blur intercepts the third, bashing it away.

The six saibamen fall back, re grouping in front of the two saiyans. Piccolo looks back, seeing Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu with the group of heroes. Gohan just looks between them all, meeting them for the first time. Krillin walked to them. "Bout' time you guys got here. I was getting nervous being alone with Piccolo. Speaking of being alone, you guys know where 'you know who' is?"

. . . . .

Bardock floated high in the sky. _Any minute now. I'll see proof of what that old man talked about. _He listened to the wind and sighed. He shut his eyes, sensing the battlefield. _They're all there. If I'm not there, they're in definite danger. _His eyes widened. _I sense six identical powers! All new. _He scowled. _Why would they even have saibamen anymore? Whatever. That actually works in my favor. The longer they take with the saibamen, the longer I have._

A familiar island shows, an expanse of water going in all directions. The clouds darkened. A dull golden glow came from a small house on the island.

A young female voice called out. "Eternal dragon, I summon you forth. SHENRON!" The glow blasted outward as a beam of light fires into the sky. The beam contorts and whips into the clouds, ripping back down and spiraling through the air. The larger it gets, the more it takes shape. Finally, the beam takes shape and halts as a massive green serpent like dragon appears.

Bardock stares at the beast, mouth open a bit. _I owe the man an apology. _"Wow. . ."

The dragon addressed the people on the beach. "I am the eternal dragon Shenron. State your wish and I shall grant it. Quickly!" The dragon finishes impatient.

Bardock snapped from his daze. _Go time! _

Below, a blue haired woman stands with a pig, a turtle, and an old man. "Shenron, I want you to bring back Go-"

Bardock missile lands into the ground before them, landing in a kneeling position. The pig sees Bardock's hair. "What the? It's Goku!"

Bardock gives a silent glance before glaring at the dragon. "Bring back both my sons!"

The old man cries out. "Now, wait a minute-"

But it's too late. Shenron replies. "Your wish shall be granted." His eyes glowed before the dragon turned to golden light. The seven balls shot into the sky before rocketing in all directions.

Bulma outcries. "What the hell?!"

Oolong wines. "Did we just get wish jacked by a Goku look a like?"

The clouds start to clear as Bardock turns to them, a slight smug smirk given. His aura ignites as he blasts into the sky.

"What was that about?" Puar asks. "Both his sons?"

Oolong quivered. "Wait, you don't think."

Master Roshi scowled. "I think so. If that's the case, Goku is sure to come back, but that also means. . ."

. . . . .

A body jolts in a cough. "What?!" The spiky haired man slowly rolled to a sitting position. He looked about thirty yards to his right, seeing an empty crater. "What. . . happened?" He turned around, seeing far off mountains. "Wait. . . that's right!" He examined a mountain with a flattened top. "The green man wiped out that mountain top with his attack."

Raditz then frantically rubbed his hand on his gut. "Huh?" The hole was gone. His armor was completely repaired. "What kind of trick is this?!" He then reached up to his head. "My scouter's gone!"

He stood, looking around. "What happened to Kakarot? And the green man for that matter." He glared around, unsatisfied with no others around. "I'll find them, and I'll make them pay for humiliating Raditz."

. . . . .

Vegeta snickers. "So, six on six it is. One on one matches. How about it?"

Piccolo growled in anger. "Nonsense. We'll take you all on, right here and now!"

Krillin slowly stepped to Piccolo with a weak smile. "Hold it, now. Goku is on his way. This will give us plenty of time to wait for him. Not to mention the other guy, wherever he is."

Piccolo huffed. "Fine."

Nappa pointed to one of the saibamen. "Alright, go and teach them a lesson." The saibamen shrieks a bit and steps forward.

Tien steps up. "I'll go first."

Piccolo comments. "I know you all were trained by Kami, but I could sense you all training with that other man. Kami told me all about it. I'm going to assume he amped your training up. Don't hold back for the sake of buying time."

Tien simply glares back. "I don't remember you being our team leader." The triclops takes his fighting stance.

The saibamen shrieks and charges as it and Tien disappear. Everyone on all sides glances each way, following the fight. . . all but Gohan. "Mr Piccolo, they disappeared!"

"Focus your mind. They're moving fast, but they're far from undetectable for you." Gohan does so as Piccolo continues to coach him.

In the fight, the alien throws a kick, but misses completely. Tien's elbow crashes into its gut as it drops to the ground, clutching its stomach. Tien lands in front of the saibamen. The green beast dashes off the ground and around Tien. However, the fighter simply whips around, his fist bashing into the creature's face, sending it past the onlookers.

Tien chases after it as the two disappear again. Within a few seconds, the saibamen reappears, smashing into the ground on its back. Tien stomps his foot onto its gut before jumping back.

Vegeta scowls. "Nappa, what was the power level of these saibamen?"

Nappa responds shocked. "1200, Vegeta. I don't get it. He was on even terms with this guy." He checked his scouter, his eyes widening. "The guy's power has jumped to 2350! He's almost double the saibamen!"

Vegeta smirks. "They're more impressive than we thought. This battle is as good as over."

The saibamen doesn't move as it lays on the ground. Tien turns around and starts to walk back to his side. Krillin cheers. "YEAH! Go Tien!"

Yamcha smirks. "You go, man."

However. . . the fight wasn't over. The saibamen rolls to its feet and leaps at Tien full speed. The saibamen starts to glow as it latches onto Tien from behind. Chaotzu cried out. "TIEN!"

Piccolo smirked. "He's got this." Everyone looked at him weirdly.

The saibamen seemed to laugh as it explodes. Full kamikaze. The entire area lights from the explosion, everyone shocked to see Tien engulfed so easily. Nappa smirks. "Well, that's one down."

Vegeta smirks. "It seems they have more tricks up their sleeve. Check the scouter."

Nappa looks aloof as he does so. The scouter directs him as he looks up into the air, seeing Tien floating in the sky, unharmed. "What? How?" He looks back to the center of the explosion.

Everyone looks confused, except Piccolo and Vegeta, as they do in fact see Tien's body in the explosion. However, it quickly disappears, not being the real one. Vegeta asks. "A good technique. What is it?"

Tien lands back with the group, his signature frown never leaving. "The Multi-Form technique. I used to use it for fights, but since it cuts my power level while active, I had to find another use for it."

Nappa was surprised but smirked. "I see. He used his little duplicate to take the kamikaze. He let the saibamen kill itself rather than do it himself."

Tien rejoined his friends. Chaotzu cheers. "I knew you could win!"

Krillin smiles. "That scared me for a moment. I bet you had it in the bag all along."

Tien smirks at them. "Just be careful guys. I let that Kamikaze happen, but if they time it right, it could take any one of us down."

Vegeta points to the next saibamen. "Alright, next."

. . . . .

Raditz flies over the mountains, looking back and forth with a forming scowl. "I'm flying blind without my scouter. Such a pathetic planet. I can't find a blasted thing!"

He finds a city, smirking. "Hmm. . . I guess I could have some fun while I search. Usually it's business before pleasure, but I won't complain when they're one and the same."

He gets a wicked grin as a beam charges in his hand. He pulls his hand back to launch the attack. "Let's go! Keep Your Eye on the Bird-"

A hand clamps onto his forearm, halting the attack and eliciting a scream of pain from Raditz with a single squeeze. He turns around, at first confused. Then, he was shocked. His breath catches. "Fa. . . Father?"

A fist bashes Raditz into the ground below, Bardock floating alone in the air. Raditz shakily gets up from the ground, breathing heavy. Bardock sighs. "Come on. That was a love tap."

Raditz glanced up at his father. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Bardock narrows his eyes. "Up until a few minutes ago, so were you." He lowers himself to the ground next to Raditz. "Now, you are coming with me. We're going to say hi to the nice prince."

Raditz smirked. "He's here? Good, we can find the bastards that killed me and take our reven-" Bardock's fist stops mid air in front of Raditz's eye. The air pulses around from the speed of Bardock's attack.

The elder saiyan says simply. "We're going to have a nice father son chat. Now, come."

. . . . .

The saibamen hits the ground. It looks up, blinded by the sun. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blue beam hits the saibamen into the ground, imprinting it into the rocky earth. The wave then causes the saibamen to explode.

Yamcha lands to examine to new crater. He smugly rubs his nose. Nappa comments. "His power level is 2050." He has a slight frown at this point.

Vegeta smirks. "Even if all the saibamen lose, we'll find out these warriors' power levels. Their real ones."

Yamcha smirks. "Come on! Bring on the next one! I'm ready to take all of them on!"

Nappa smirks. "Nice try. Each of you fights on your own."

Vegeta simply says. "Next."

. . . . .

"WHAT?! You cannot be serious." Raditz yells out as the two fly. "You intend to face our prince? How can you even think that? That's treason!"

Bardock looks at Raditz plainly. "Planet Vegeta is gone. We need a new planet. I can't let him destroy this place." Bardock then stares coldly. "You'll see why the prince is wrong soon. Kakarot will also be joining us soon."

Raditz scoffs. "And just what is that weakling going to do? Are you mad?"

Bardock smirks. "The people of this world have their own power to show."

. . . . .

The saibamen dashes back, shrieking in terror as a massive blast from above splits apart. The blasts move in and engulf the alien, eradicating it.

Everyone cheers for Krillin as the young monk claps his hands together. Nappa states. "Power level is the same as the scar guy's. 2050."

Piccolo looks at Gohan. "Your turn."

The young saiyan shivers. "Wha- what? I-I I can't! I'm not strong like all of you."

Krillin interrupts. "Yeah, Piccolo. We can handle this ourselves. After all, you and Chaotzu still have to fight even."

Piccolo looks at Gohan. "Listen. You heavily injured your uncle in a single attack. These things are not even stronger than him, and I've spent this past year making you into the fighter you need to be." He then turns away coldly. "Show some back bone. You've been trained by the former demon king."

Gohan looks down, collecting himself. He tried to move forward, but he just couldn't. Piccolo scoffed.

"Fine. Be a coward." Piccolo steps forward himself, cracking his neck. "I'll go."

The next saibamen moves forward. However, noticing the trend in the fights, the saibamen shows slight fear, but lurches forward. It reaches for Piccolo, but the Namekian catches its arm with ease and tosses it into the sky. He charges up and launches a beam from his mouth. The attack hits, eradicating the saibamen instantly.

Nappa's scouter catches the reading. "His power level went up above 3000. He's about 3500 by my estimate."

Vegeta chuckles. "To think they have fighters of this caliber." He then eyed the mime that steps forward. "I'm confident in this next fight however."

. . . . .

Bardock and Raditz continue to fly. Raditz smirks. "Okay. Say I warm to the idea of being on this pathetic planet. I say we rule this planet. We'll be like gods to these people. None of them could even hope to touch us."

Bardock face shows no change. "You still don't get it." Raditz looks confused. "If we're to live here, what would intentionally making them hate us accomplish. Besides, after King Vegeta's lack of response to my warnings about Frieza, I'm not allowing Prince Vegeta to rule anything."

Raditz calmly thought. "Then how about you? If you are strong enough to oppose the prince-"

"No." Bardock cut him off. "I'll go ahead and say this now. The old way is gone. I care about two things at this point." Raditz listens close. "Revenge on Frieza, and keeping my sons alive." Bardock looks at Raditz. "The only reason you're alive is because I've made myself an ally of this planet. Your brother also has a life here. Let's try to be on good terms."

Raditz snaps back. "But we were bred to fight!"

Bardock looks plainly at his son. "Are you prepared to fight me on this matter?" Raditz's shows shock before shame as he stays silent. "Thought so. I'll make sure you understa-" He looks ahead as his scouter beeps.

Raditz looks curious. "What is it?"

Bardock says with a slight scowl. "A death."

. . . . .

"Goodbye Tien. . ." Chaotzu's body glows blue as he and the saibamen clash into each other. The two fighters grapple each other, the saibamen realizing too late its mistake.

Tien screams. "CHAOTZU!"

The small fighters both are engulfed in a massive explosive. Both fighters are gone. . . Gohan shivers in fear. Krillin and Yamcha show shock. Piccolo sweats, but shows no other reaction.

Vegeta smirks. "At least we got one win."

Nappa smiles as well. "Well, I got the guy's power level, not that it matters now. 1000." He smirks. "Oh well, at least you proved something."

Piccolo narrows his eyes. "What's that?"

Nappa chuckles. "Your weakest fighter is weaker than ours. That midget didn't belong here."

A voice caught his attention. "You stupid. . . ugly. . . son of a bitch." Tien radiates power as his hands come in front of his face. "His name. . . was Chaotzu. . . Solar Flare!" Vegeta, Nappa, and the last saibamen are all hit with the attack. Vegeta doesn't change his posture, but now has his eyes clenched shut. Nappa rubs his eyes irritated.

The last saibamen stumbles beside them as Tien appears in the air, powered up. "TRI BEAM!" The saibamen barely looks in time to see its death coming. The massive attack strikes all three aliens.

Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha cover themselves from the wind of the attack, Piccolo remaining stoic and impassive.

The attack clears, Tien breathing heavily and landing on the ground. "That. . . was for my partner."

Piccolo calls out. "Tien! Look out!"

The triclops barely reacts as Nappa bursts from the debris. Tien raises his arm to block. Nappa brings his hand down in a chop. . . completely chopping off half of Tien's arm. Tien screams, but the scream is cut short as Nappa bitch smacks him away. Nappa seethes anger but starts to simmer down. "That's for my retinas."

Vegeta appears from the debris and looks at Tien, who struggles to get up. "Looks like he's been. . . disarmed." silence. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . Nappa says. "I get it."

Vegeta looks between the Earth warriors. He looks at Piccolo. "3500." Krillin and Yamcha. "Two at 2050." He looks to Tien, scanning with the scouter. "He's drained himself heavily. He's barely above 1000." He then looks at Gohan. "Only one unknown, and it's a child. However he is a saiyan. Nappa!" The larger saiyan looks back at his leader. Vegeta smirks. "No restraints. Use the full 7000."

Nappa smirks as he charges up, getting a white outline of energy. He looks forward as Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin take combat stances. Gohan merely stumbles back in fear.

The losses begin.

**Note: The Humans all trained under Kami AND were trained by Bardock. Training with someone higher than you gives you a faster progression, which is why all the humans are stronger than they were in the show. This has a flip side, since Bardock, training with people weaker than him, barely got any training at all. **

**Also, despite dying, Raditz is subject to a zenkai boost, just not a large one. **

**Power levels**

**Bardock- 36,000(One year training with weaklings only gave him 1000 more than before)**

**Vegeta- 18,000(Same as show)**

**Goku- 8000(Same as show, not counting Kaioken)**

**Nappa- 7000(Same as show)**

**Piccolo- 3500(Same as show)**

**Gohan- 3000(His Masenko attack). 1000( not angry)**

**Raditz- 2500(Zenkai boost)**

**Tien- 2350(Same+Bardock training)  
**

**Yamcha- 2050(Same+Bardock training)  
**

**Krillin- 2050(Same+Bardock training)  
**

**Chaotzu- 1000(Same+Bardock training)  
**

**Don't bring up "Over 9000." it's an error in dub translation and 9000 does not work with any other stated power levels for Goku's Kaioken modifiers. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So you say one of them died?" Raditz said, barely containing his smirk. The two continued to speed their way through the skies.

Bardock frowns. "Another is about to die." Bardock glances at his son. "I could speed ahead and leave you behind, but you're not leaving my sight. Not to mention, without a scouter, you wouldn't find your way there. I'll have to stay at your pace."

Raditz scowls. "What exactly do you plan to do when we get there?! I know that your power, last I checked, was 8000. Granted, that was two decades ago, but most saiyans through their whole lives barely get that high. Our king had a fighting power of 10,000. Our prince now has 18,000!"

Bardock casts an icy stare at his child. "I believe underestimating others is what got you killed. Are you suggesting I back down like a coward?" The younger saiyan bit his tongue. "Besides." Raditz looks back over to see the slightly cocky smirk on Bardock's face. "If what you tell me is true, then I can easily crush our dear prince if I wanted to."

. . . . .

A low chuckle sounds as slow footsteps ring through the landscape. The three eyed fighter struggled to stand, leaking blood onto the ground from his new left stump. He glances up, straining to keep himself from falling back down. The bald alien warrior stands over him, holding his hand up. His thumb, ring finger, and pinky close as if to make a fist while his index and middle fingers point out.

The bald warrior waves his pointing hand at the triclops, the immediate area of the human fighter instantaneously erupting in one massive explosion.

The light recedes, showing the warrior Nappa standing over an abyssal trench where Tien's body had been just a moment ago. "And then there were four." He looks over to the six remaining fighters.

Gohan shivers in place, staggered breaths of fear. "M. . .M m. . . . M-Mr T-Tien?"

Krillin steps back. "No way. How strong is this guy?"

Yamcha glances between Nappa and Vegeta. "This is crazy. We would be lucky just to break even against this guy, and that second one over there is supposed to be stronger?"

Piccolo's teeth clench as a bead of sweat drips down his face. "Listen up!" The two and a half human fighters look at him. "Here's the plan." He glares at the saiyan, who simply stands, waiting for their attack. "A weakness to all saiyans is their tail. If we can grab that, we can win. We need a method of distraction for one of us to get the grab."

"Distraction?" Yamcha asks, confused slightly. He then composes himself as he nods. "I got that covered."

Piccolo nods. "Gohan."

The demi saiyan shivers. "Y-yes, Mr Piccolo?"

Piccolo looks at his student. "You're ready to make an attack. You and Krillin will both attack the guy with all you got AFTER I grab his tail."

Gohan shakes. "Me? But-" A hand lands on his shoulder as Krillin gives him a comforting smile. Gohan looks back, still afraid, but gives a nod. "Okay."

The green man gives a look back to Yamcha, who steps forward. "Alright. . ." He grounds himself, holding a single hand up. He calls out to Nappa. "Ready, big guy?!" Nappa snickers back. "Get ready. . ." A large ball of energy appears above his fist. After a second, he launches the ball dead straight at Nappa. "Spirit Ball!"

The attack closes in as Nappa crouches, bracing for an impact. He smirks. The attack gets within arms length.

Yamcha points his firing hand's index and middle fingers up. The ball's velocity changes instantly, firing high into the air. Nappa's gaze follows the ball as it blitz around. Yamcha points his fingers to the right, then forward. The ball goes to the right, Nappa following it, before it goes directly ahead. Nappa's head turns completely to keep his eye on it. "Now." The scar faced fighter calls.

Piccolo nods, his image flickering from sight. Behind Nappa, Piccolo appears, immediately gripping onto the furry brown tail. Nappa feels the tug on his tail, turning his head in surprise at the man. Piccolo calls. "NOW!"

Krillin and Gohan both yell out, charging their attacks. . . A voice talks to Piccolo. "That's annoying." Nappa's elbow crashes down on Piccolo's head, bashing the namekian into the ground.

Gohan and Krillin stop, stunned. Yamcha points his fingers back. "Krillin! Get him!" The bald fighter nods, blitzing forward at Nappa and Piccolo. Nappa prepares to charge the midget. However, the Spirit Ball attack comes back from behind, bashing into the back of Nappa's head. The ball zips past, whipping around and smacking into Nappa again, launching the saiyan back. The ball then explodes on Nappa, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Krillin grabs Piccolo before dashing back to Gohan and Yamcha. He lays Piccolo down. "Gohan, look after him." Krillin steps up to Yamcha. "Okay, got any plans."

Yamcha smirks. "Not really."

The smoke clears, Nappa standing there with his armor damaged, but not gone. He smirks. "I'll admit. That was pretty good. However, we true warriors of the saiyan race have long since trained ourselves over that low level weakness." He cracks his knuckles. "Okay, now who's next?"

Krillin sweats as he looks at Yamcha. "I think now's a good time for my new technique. Wanna give him a double team?"

Yamcha chuckles. "It's either that or die, man."

The two turtle school students step apart. Yamcha puts his arm up the same as before. "Okay, big guy! We got you now!" 

Nappa chuckles. "The same technique that just failed to kill me?"

Krillin concentrates, holding one hand up, palm up. A moment passes as a disk of rotating energy appears. "We're gonna kick it up a notch. Wanna play some catch?"

Nappa stands ready. "You can try whatever you want. It won't work."

Krillin rotates his hand. "Okay! Get ready for my. . ." He launches the disk. "Destructo Disk!"

Yamcha launches his attack. "Spirit Ball!" The ball curves over, getting directly behind the disk. Krillin's attack takes the lead towards Nappa.

The bald saiyan smiles. "Oh yeah!"

Yamcha smirks. The Spirit Ball suddenly speeds under and past the disk, closing the distance to Nappa while his eye is on the disk. The ball comes up, getting the saiyan's attention.

Vegeta's eyes widen. "Nappa! Don't! It's a trick! The disk!"

Yamcha points the Spirit Ball up, the attack moving out of Nappa's vision to reveal the Destructo Disk now impossibly close. Nappa pumps all his power into dashing to the side, turning his body as the disk moves past him, a long gash going from shoulder to shoulder. The disk continues on to a plateau, cutting it in half. Nappa skids to a halt, the chest wound too shallow to be fatal, but visibly seething with anger from the hit. Before he can do anything, the Spirit Ball lands on him, detonating.

The blast creates a massive plume of smoke. The two orange clad fighters suddenly dash and flicker away from Gohan's sight. The boy looks on in awe, seeing the two adult fighters working in tandem.

The smoke clears, Nappa standing there with his armor further destroyed. He growls as he sees Gohan and the out cold Piccolo. His eyes widen. "Where are they?" The area suddenly colors blue. Nappa looks to his left, seeing Krillin charging a blue blast. He looks to his right, seeing Yamcha preparing the same.

Yamcha. "Ka. . ."  
Krillin. "Me. . ."  
Yamcha. "Ha. . ."

Krillin. "Me. . ."  
Both. "HA!"

The two identical attacks close in on both sides. Nappa growls, releasing his power in an explosive wave from his body. The attacks clash on Nappa, creating a massive blast.

. . . . .

Bardock's eyes widen, his mouth opening to speak, but nothing coming out. Raditz notices. "What?"

Bardock says slowly. "Those humans are doing pretty well. Yamcha and Krillin just exhausted themselves, but thanks to them, Nappa's power just took a big hit."

"What?! That's impossible! No way these humans could get that strong!"

Bardock smirks, but doesn't elaborate.

. . . . .

Yamcha and Krillin land back with Gohan. Yamcha smirks. "We get him?" Krillin examines the smoke. His eyes widen in fear. Yamcha stepping back into a combat stance, Krillin following suit. "Come on!" The bandit cries in frustration.

Nappa steps from the smoke. His armor mostly gone now. He growls in anger. "You. . ." He eyes the two. "You two are dead. . ."

Vegeta smirks. "Nappa, you're letting weaklings like these get the better of you." The bald saiyan glances at Vegeta, then back to the humans. Suddenly, the two saiyans hear the audible beep of Vegeta's scouter. Nappa looks at the prince. Vegeta reads the powers showing. He goes wide eyed. "Three more power levels!"

Nappa tilts his head. "Well? If it's more of these guys, we'll manage-"

Vegeta looks into the distance. "One power level over 5000!"

Nappa shows shock as he sputters. "5. . . 5000?! That's impossible. Check it again!"

Vegeta scowls. "I just did, idiot. Twice!" He looks in the other direction. "Two more. One is 2500. The other is-" Vegeta gasps. "4000."

Krillin and Yamcha, hearing this, are surprised. Krillin asks. "Three? I mean, I know there's Bardock, but his power level is much higher than all of these. Wasn't he over 30,000?"

Yamcha nodded. "He must be suppressing it for some reason."

Krillin nodded before his face lit with excitement. "That means- One of the other ones is Goku!"

Yamcha's face lights up too. "Bout' Time!"

Gohan perks up. "D. . . daddy?"

Krillin smiles at the kid. "Yep. Your dad is on his way." The small boy smiles wide.

Vegeta growls. "This planet's surprises are starting to annoy me. Nappa! Eliminate them now!"

The three Earthlings turn in surprise as Nappa focuses his rage back on them again. "Alright. Time to die!"

Yamcha glances back to Krillin. "Hey. . . I want you to say hi to Goku for me."

Krillin and Gohan both snap their attention to Yamcha. "What are you saying?"

The black haired bandit sweats. "You've already died once. If Piccolo dies, we have no more dragon balls. If Gohan dies, well, we wouldn't be able to face Goku, much less Chi Chi, ever again." He smiles back. "I'll buy some time. . ."

"Yamcha. . ." Krillin says before nodding.

"By the way." Yamcha mentions. "Tell Bulma I'll be back in time for our next date." The scar faced bandit suddenly screams as his power builds, a clear white aura appearing around him. Nappa stops, surprised to see the tall human charging his power. Yamcha then bursts forward, launching himself at Nappa. "Now!" He calls out, closing the distance. "Get ready for my Wolf Fang Fist!"

However, Nappa blocks the hit head on, halting his advance completely. Nappa pushes Yamcha off, throwing a punch into Yamcha's jaw, launching him away. Yamcha spins onto his feet, stopping himself and sprinting back at the saiyan. Nappa smirks, meeting Yamcha's charge with a powerful knee to the gut. Yamcha coughs up blood and all the air in his body. The large saiyan's hand grips Yamcha by the throat, tossing him away.

Yamcha rolls to his feet, only to hunch back over in pain. Nappa throws his palm forward, launching a blast at the bandit. Krillin's eyes widen. "No!" His hands charge with power as he launches a blast up into the sky over Nappa. The blast separates into six blasts. Three fire down on Nappa. The other three intercept the blast at Yamcha just before they hit, the explosion sending Yamcha back onto his back and gasping for his breath back.

The smoke clears, however, as Nappa smirks. His hand is held out, index and middle fingers pointing down. With one movement, the fingers point up. Yamcha's eyes widen as an entire section of the battlefield, him at the center, is suddenly erased away in a massive white flash.

Krillin screams out. "YAMCHA!"

Gohan steps back in fear, before seeing movement. Nappa smiles happily as he turns around, his smile immediately disappearing. He sees Piccolo up in a kneeling position, his fingers to his forehead. Gohan and Krillin both step back from him. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The drill beam fires, speeding towards the saiyan. Ordinarily, he'd meet the attack head on. However, he knew this attack was the one to kill Raditz. At the time, Raditz was over three times as powerful as Piccolo, yet the attack succeeded. As it stands, Piccolo's power level was half Nappa's, so this attack, should it hit, would kill him just as easily as Raditz.

Nappa ducks right, the attack drilling right into his left shoulder. The beam fires through Nappa's body, the saiyan warrior wincing in extreme pain.

Piccolo breathes heavily, having used most of his energy in that attack. Nappa clutches his shoulder is a rage. "You. . . You thought that could work? You thought I'd be that foolish like Raditz?!" He holds his right hand up, engulfing it in white energy.

Piccolo tries to move, but finds himself heavily slowed. He grits his teeth. "Come on. . ."

Nappa prepares to launch the attack, but a foot connects with his jaw, sending him into a far plateau. Gohan lands with a slightly fearful look on his face. Krillin sees the child. "Gohan?!"

Nappa breaks from the rubble, his anger now directed at Gohan. "The kid. . ."

Gohan stood his ground. Obviously afraid, but staying strong. "I won't let you kill Mr Piccolo!"

Nappa's face shows surprise at the statement before he smirks, his shoulders shuddering from a chuckle. "You know, I like kids." His hand engulfs with energy again, his arm rearing back. "They don't leave much of a mess!"

The massive blast fires at Gohan, who cowers back as his vision sees nothing but white. That is, until the outline of a certain green man appears in front of the blast. . .

Krillin barely makes out the event before the landscape is blinded in white.

Gohan opens his eyes slowly, horrified to find Piccolo, bleeding with his body ripped up. The alien man falls back beside Gohan. The young saiyan looks upon the Namekian as tears stream down his face. "Mr Piccolo. . . why?"

Piccolo smirks, his eyes looking tired. "I. . . don't know why. My body just. . . moved." He coughed up blood as he stops moving.

Gohan tries to shake him. "Mr Piccolo? Mr Piccolo?!"

Krillin looks horrified. "No. . . the dragon balls. . ."

Nappa smirks. "Sorry Vegeta. Seems like we won't get a chance at the balls."

Vegeta smirks back. "Who cares? We can simply go to Namek after all this. They likely have balls there too?" He looks at Krillin. "Kill the bald one next. The brat is another saiyan. We should give him the chance to join us."

Krillin steps back into a fighting stance as Nappa stares him down. The large saiyan breathes hard, his left arm simply hanging to his side. Nappa smirks. "Midget's next, then."

"NO!" They all look over to Gohan, who seethes in his own rage. His hands raise over his head. "MASENKO! HA!" He fires a massive yellow beam directly at Nappa. The bald saiyan grunts in a large effort as he smacks the blast, redirecting it off into the distance as it wipes out the land far away. Gohan stares wide eyed as his arms fall, tears going down his cheeks. "No. . . I'm sorry, Mr Piccolo."

Nappa smiles. "Vegeta, can I just kill him?"

Vegeta laughs. "Well, it does seem like he's a hard one to control. Why not?"

Nappa laughs as he charges. However, just as the distance is closed. . .

Nappa is launched past Vegeta into another plateau, bringing the giant mass of rock down on top of the saiyan. Vegeta stares in shock.

Gohan slowly looks up as two feet hit the ground in front of him. He looks up further, seeing familiar hair. "Da. . . daddy?" He then notices his outfit, the red arm and leg warmers, black pants, sleeveless armor, crotch guards, and boots matching saiyan design. He sees that the man's skin is more tan. "You're not-"

"I know." The voice says. He turns to look down at Gohan. "I'm your grandfather." That meant to sound somewhat comforting, but his face still looked emotionless, so Gohan stepped back.

"Y-y-y-y-you're n-not like R-R-Raditz, right?"

A second set of feet touch onto the ground. "Don't talk about me like I'm not around."

Gohan and Krillin both whip their heads around to see Raditz standing a good distance away. Gohan looks between Bardock and Raditz. Krillin dashes to Gohan, skidding to a halt in front of Raditz. "You stay there! How are you alive?"

Bardock answered. "Where do you think I've been?"

Krillin turned his head to him. "What?! Why would you-"

Bardock cuts him off, his face impassive. "Bring my son back to life?" He emphasized the word 'son'. Krillin gave a worried glance back to Raditz. The elder saiyan continued. "He won't do anything. Mostly because if he does, he'll face me." Bardock turns from them.

Gohan asks. "Wait! Are you a bad man too?"

Krillin stops himself from saying how Bardock helped with their training. Bardock starts to speak, not turning to him. "I've killed man people throughout my life. Depending on who I face, I doubt I'm done killing. However, today." He looks back at Gohan. "The killing stops." He then walks forward towards Vegeta.

The prince stands in shock as Nappa rips himself from the rubble and arrives back with him. Nappa gasps. "Wha- . . . You're-"

Bardock stops a good distance from the two. "We're going to wait for my second son. The fighting will stop for now." He said it with full conviction, as if they had no say in the matter. He then glances at Vegeta. "I see you're doing well, Vegeta."

The prince chuckled. "This is wonderful. Another saiyan for our ranks. It seems you've used the dragon balls here to bring Raditz and Kakarot back. Pity. I was going to wish for immortality. That brings our ranks to six if Kakarot and his brat join."

Bardock stares coldly. "I'm afraid the answer to that is a gritty, in your face, no." Vegeta frowns.

Nappa steps forward. "You're Bardock! You were the leader of one of the saiyan's most elite teams. How can you talk to your prince like that?!"

Bardock just stares. "Simple. I renounced any loyalty to the throne the moment our race ignored my warnings."

Nappa grit his teeth. "You what?!"

Vegeta cut in. "Warnings?" He frowned.

"Frieza destroyed our planet." Bardock said. A statement that was a common fact to him, however it caused both saiyans to show clear anger and surprise.

"I see." Vegeta said. "Then help us get to Namek. I'll become immortal and crush that bastard."

Bardock stared at them. "No." Vegeta and Nappa prepare to snap before Bardock continues. "I won't help you gain power, nor will I use immortality to achieve what we want. I would like to think that we saiyans aren't coward enough to rely on something like that."

Vegeta scowls. "Then what exactly is your agenda here?"

Bardock turns to walk away. "Simple. The fighting stops until Kakarot shows up. If you two insist on wiping out this planet. We'll stop you." Bardock then turns back. "And if you try to kill us before he shows, it'll only show your cowardice." He figured that jab at their saiyan pride would satisfy them to wait for Goku.

He rejoined the three, Raditz making an attempt to walk towards Nappa and Vegeta. However, Bardock stops him with a single look. Krillin looks at Bardock. "I have a question." Bardock's glare finds Krillin, making the midget flinch. "Why don't you just go stop them?"

Raditz chuckles. "Stopping the prince is nothing to underestimate. I doubt even with all of us and Kakarot, we'd be able to-"

Bardock interrupts him. "I'm not stopping them myself because I don't plan on killing them." Raditz gets a noticeable tick on his head in anger.

Krillin asks. "You don't?"

"They're the last of my race. I have to give them the chance. Since I'm not planning on killing them, it's safer to not be the one to beat them."

Gohan asks. "Um. . . why?"

Raditz answers. "It's a trait of our race. The more we fight, the more powerful we get. The closer we come to death, the stronger we are when we're back to full."

Bardock elaborates. "The power increase is dependent on the power that defeated you. For instance, if Raditz here were to be beaten completely by Nappa, Raditz's body would recover to a point where it believe Raditz could fight him. Raditz would rise to a level capable of at the very least matching the power Nappa used to win."

Krillin sweat. "You're saying that if you used your full 36,000 power on them. . . they would come back much much stronger than now and possibly take you?"

"Depending on how much power the knock out blow I use is, yes. So to play it safe, I'm holding back." He explains.

The three eye Raditz, who stands with his mouth gaping. "3. . . 36. . . 000?"

Bardock crosses his arm, holding a glare. "So, any more back talk?"

Raditz steps back, straightening up. "No, sir! Not at all!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. With classes starting up, yes I'm in college, I'll be having difficulty doing much during weekdays. On top of that, there were some. . . personal issues I am not willing to explain on here. Hopefully, I'm back and ready. I'll be updating mainly on weekends when I have free time. So we might get one per weekend. This applies to both the stories I am doing, Hunt for a Half Breed and Visions of Change. Again, sorry for the lateness. I will also be keeping both stories even with chapters until one finishes. If one story is on chapter 5 and the other still on chapter 4, then the chapter 4 one will be the next one updating. Thank you for reading :)**_

Drip. . .

The two sides stood fifty yards apart, each holding their own conversations. . .

The long spiky haired saiyan tapped his foot, losing patience. He grumbled, glancing over towards Nappa and Vegeta.

Drip. . . another drop of blood hit the ground as it fell from Nappa's arm. Radditz grunts. "You know, if Kakarot doesn't get here soon, I'll start to wish I stayed dead. I'm getting bored counting the blood drops."

Krillin's eye twitched, glancing at the resurrected saiyan warrior standing a good ten yards away from him, Gohan, and Bardock. "You can go do something else. Not like people with our powers can do much here."

Raditz's slight glare makes Krillin shiver slightly, remembering being bitch slapped through Kame House just a year ago by this same guy. Raditz huffs. "A proud saiyan warrior would never back away from a battlefield."

Gohan still hid behind Krillin, blocking his view from Raditz. He hid slightly from Bardock, but his father's hair style seemed to comfort him. "But what happens when one side's too strong?"

Krillin snickered, pointing at Raditz. "They get their butts kicked."

Raditz snaps. "Care to say that again, small man! Need I remind you of my power?"

Krillin, always one to get the last word, mumbles. "Actually, we're not that different in power, moron."

Drip. . .

Nappa grunted in pain, teeth grinding. "I can't wait to get to a healing pod. This is starting to get annoying." He eyed the hole left by the Namekian. "That's going to leave a mark too."

Vegeta replies with a smirk. "What do you care? It's not like you get by with looks."

Nappa sweat dropped. "Why are you in such a good mood? We lost our chance at the dragon balls."

Vegeta's gaze squared on Bardock's group. "Yes, but I like to look at the greater chance ahead of us. We not only know where to go for more dragon balls, we also found that we have double the amount of saiyans as before."

Nappa scowled at Bardock. "That one's a problem. We may have to kill him."

Vegeta smirked. "For now, I just wish to see how strong Kakarot is. I'm not interested in his failure of a father. Hiding his power level like a commoner. A true saiyan would simply face us or bow to his prince."

Nappa glanced around. He growled. "I can't stand this waiting anymore!" He turns to the group of defenders. He calls out. "Kakarot will have to understand the consequences of being late!" The hulking injured saiyan powers with a white glow around him as he blitzes towards the group.

Vegeta catches a movement out of the corner of his eye. A yellow trail in the sky overhead. Nappa's eyes widen as he comes to a dead stop, a man landing of the ground between him and the others. The mains hair color was identical with Bardock's, wearing the same orange training outfit as the midget with a blue shirt underneath. Vegeta smirks.

Bardock, who had already turned to beat Nappa back, opened his eyes wide a second. _I didn't detect him coming. I guess he lowered his power level, but then how'd he come so fast?_ He glanced up, seeing a yellow cloud fly away. Bardock smirked. _Smart._

The newcomer holds a look with Nappa before turning away from him. Gohan's face lights up as tears appear. "D-daddy!" He and Krillin rush out towards him.

Krillin skids to a halt in front of the taller man. "Goku! What took ya?"

The spiky haired warrior grins. "Hey guys!" Gohan clings onto Goku's leg, crying. Goku smile stays as his eyes soften. "Hey, son. I'm sorry I'm late. Wow! You got tough!" He says complementing the now smiling boy as he ruffles his hair. "Much stronger than I was at your age."

Krillin chuckled at the father son reunion before realizing that there's another one to get through. He glances back, but before he can speak, another voice came in. "Well well, little brother! How was the afterlife for you?" The voice was menacing.

Goku looked up with a blank face, seeing Raditz smirking at him. Goku was clearly surprised. Not angry or fight ready. Just surprised. "R-Raditz?! What are you doing here?"

Raditz grinned. "Here for a reckoning."

Krillin sweat drops. "Goku, ignore him. There's someone-"

The elder brother snapped. "Stay out of this, midget. I have a score to settle with my little brother." He glared back at Goku.

The younger sibling stared back with a blank face. "Huh?" He paused to think. "Well. . . I mean, you can TRY, but you're much weaker than me now."

Raditz's goes red in the face. He tries to counter, but Krillin interrupts. "Yeah, Goku there's someone else for you to meet."

Goku glances down at Krillin before looking up to see the man walking up behind Raditz. A hand clamps onto Raditz's shoulder. "Stand down." The man pulls Raditz aside as he strides towards the group.

Goku stares blankly. "Whoa. . . It's another me!" Everyone immediately sweat drop, Bardock's eye twitching.

_Never mind about that smart comment earlier. _He grumbles. "My name is Bardock. I haven't seen you since you were born." He stopped to measure Goku's power. "For someone born with a power of 2, you've turned out strong."

Goku tilts his head, confused. "You were there when I was born? What are you? My third brother?" Goku frowns. "After learning about Raditz, I'm not excited about fighting two brothers."

_Great. . . he's an idiot. _Krillin thankfully steps in. "Goku, this is the guy who helped Kami train us. He's your dad!"

Blink once. . . blink twice. . . Goku's jaw drops as he yells out. "M-my. . . MY FATHER?!" He looks Bardock up and down. "But. . . you barely look much older than Raditz and me!" Goku snaps out of shock at a realization. "Wait. . ."

Bardock noticed the change. "What?"

Goku glances around. He sees Piccolo's body, and noticing a lack of others. "I sensed six powers. I hoped everyone was alive." He glanced at Raditz and Bardock. "Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu. . . Piccolo. We can't even bring them back with the dragon balls." Goku finally looks back over to the two invading saiyans. "I'm going to assume the big guy's done all the fighting."

Nappa smiled. "You're right on that! I wiped them all out." Goku begins to glare at the large man. "Well, except for the tiny one. He blew HIMSELF up."

The ground shook at Goku grunted in anger. Gohan and Krillin step back in astonishment to his power. Raditz, not really sensing the power, doesn't get the full feeling, but still feels a change. Bardock's gaze stays locked on his son as the power skyrockets.

Nappa looks, eyes wide, at Vegeta. "Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?"

Vegeta's former smirk was now a glare. He grabs the scouter off his head, gripping it hard. "It. . . It's-"

Bardock clocks in with his scouter. His voice slightly impressed, but slightly disappointed somehow. "Over 8,000. . ." _But I saw a clear vision of Kakarot facing Vegeta. . . That red aura. . . _

Nappa exclaims. "WHAT?! 8000! That's impossible. He was weaker than Raditz a year ago!"

Raditz's eyes narrow. "Right here. . ."

Vegeta scowls. "Two powers, one at 8,000." He glances at Goku. "One possibly higher." He glances at Bardock. He smirks. "Still not a threat."

Nappa tries to question. "But-"

"To me." Vegeta clarifies. "Better be careful Nappa." He teases.

Nappa grunts, backing into a stance as his white glowing aura powers around him again. He prepares to charge as Goku gets into his own stance, right foot and arm held back with his left side forward. Nappa sprints in, fists swinging fast, but Goku back steps and dodges each attack with ease. Nappa goes to a strong roundhouse kick, but Goku hops over it before spin kicking Nappa in the jaw, launching him back. Goku lands, not a scratch on him, as he stares at the downed saiyan.

Nappa rubs his jaw as he gets up, flinching when he moves his injured side. Goku notices the hole left by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. "You're hurt. You shouldn't find in that condition."

Nappa's face contorts in anger. "What?!"

"You won't win. It's useless." Goku states. "Stand down. I don't like to hurt people."

Nappa clenches his teeth, a visible vein on his head. "You. . ." His mouth opens as a sudden golden blast erupts out.

Goku's response is instantaneous. "Kamehameha!" He spoke nearly too fast to hear clearly as the blue blast perfectly counters the gold. Nappa stares in disbelief as Goku stands back into a comfortable standing position, not even having his guard up. "See? You shouldn't push yourself in your condition. Your movements are too slowed."

Nappa prepares to charge again, but Vegeta's laugh cuts him off. "He has you there, Nappa. I guess I'll step in."

Nappa snaps back. "I'll crush him!"

Vegeta's face becomes a scowl. "NAPPA! Are you disobeying me?"

Nappa stops, turning in fear. "N. . . No, Vegeta."

The prince nods with a smirk. "Stand aside. I'll deal with your mess."

Nappa stands, eyes down in anger. He growls in frustration before his eyes settle on the group on the sidelines. "Fine. I'll have my fun with them!"

Goku's eyes widen. "What?"

Nappa dashes away, gunning towards them. Krillin steps back. "Oh, no!"

Raditz smirks, but then turns, seeming confused. _Where did. . . _

Gohan quivers. "Daddy. . ."

Goku glances at them, finding one face missing. He then grunts. "Darn!" Nappa closes in on Gohan. Goku calls out. "Kaioken!"

The rush occurs in an instant, a red flash blasts through, smacking Nappa as it pasts him, then a red aura'd fist smashing into Nappa's gut and halting him just before Gohan and Krillin. There was a pause with everyone showing clear shock before Nappa hunched over onto Goku's fist. Goku lifts the large saiyan and tosses him over towards Vegeta.

Goku then glances up into the sky, seeing Bardock glancing down. The elder saiyan descends with a smirk on his face. Goku shows a clear drop of sweat, slightly wary of his father. "Why didn't you try to defend them? You're on our side, right?"

Bardock smirked. "I wanted to know something. Now, I know." Goku held his suspicious gaze on his father before glancing at Raditz. "Now, get ready." Bardock gets Goku's attention again. "You face our prince now."

Over with the two saiyans, Vegeta stares coldly down at Nappa. "Well, look at you."

Nappa pleads. "Vegeta. . . I. . . need help." His hand reaches up towards Vegeta. The short man grips his hand with his own as the two exchange a smirk.

Vegeta smiled as, with one grunt, launches the giant saiyan into the sky. Goku and friends all look into the sky, shocked to see Nappa flying through the air uncontrollably. The ground begins to shake as electricity crackles around Vegeta.

Nappa yells out. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!"

Vegeta smirks. He charges the power into one hand as he launches the attack into the sky. In a split second, a bright flash blinds everyone. . .

The flash subsides, Vegeta holding a smirk as he looks into the sky. However, in one instant, his smirk is wiped clean off.

Floating in the sky, Nappa hands over Bardock's shoulder. The elder warrior glares coldly down at his so called prince. The two hold a glare at each other as Bardock lowers down towards the defender group.

Goku releases a breath with a frown. He glances at Vegeta. "Attacking a helpless friend? That's low."

Bardock unlimbers the heavy saiyan onto the ground with a dull thud. He glances back to Nappa, seeing the bald saiyan unconscious. "He'll live." He looks at Raditz. "Keep him alive."

Krillin butts in. "Wait a second, he's the one who killed all our-" Bardock gives a single look to cut him off.

Goku nodded towards the other saiyans. "No, they're right. The less killing, the better." He glances back to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirks, despite the failed killing attempt. "Well, I guess we're actually getting down to business." He glances at Bardock. "So who will I defeat first?" He then shifts his gaze to Goku. "You know, I could always use a new second in command."

"No way!" Goku shouts. "I've seen what you do to your allies."

Bardock catches their attention with a grunt. "Kakarot, go face Vegeta." A simply yet cautious nod from Goku is his answer.

Vegeta smirks. "Eager for your son to die?"

The two fighters, Goku and Vegeta, float into the air before they soar into the distance. Bardock smirks as they leave. He only had one thought. _Let's see how this plays out. _

**_I realize this is a shorter chapter, but since the goku/Vegeta fight will play out much the same as the show, I will not be writing it out for no reason. The next chapter will pick up much later in the fight, so this just felt like a good spot to leave off. The next one will get a lot of fighting though, and yes, with Bardock. Be prepared._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Response to Anonymous review- **There is something which i found nt quite right  
Bardock said if he used his full power then vegeta will become as strong as him, then why did vegeta nt become as strong as frieza after being beaten to death almost by his 500,000 power which he cannot conceal? Also when goku and vegeta fought in the anime, goku used a power of 24,000 to beat him but vegeta had a boost which gave him a power of 30,000. I dun think tht his defeat was only at the hand of goku. Plus Gohan also did nt become as strong as nappa after goku healed him with a senzu, his power got to only 4000 while nappa's was 6000 and u say tht even raditz could get to the power of nappa. In the ginyu saga vegeta, gohan and krillin roughed up goku's body but when he healed he had a power lvl of 3 million, tht is many times higher than the power of those 3. I think the concept of zenkai makes a saiyan stronger oj basis of injuries and NOT opponent's strength. So i wanna ask u to look into this theory and simply make a correction tht after a saiyan is severely defeated he comes back much stronger on the basis of his injuries, NOT his opponents fighting strength.

**Zenkai boost, in terms of Team Four Star, is described as 'when a saiyan is beaten until near death, their power increases immensely'. That's the most official statement we've ever gotten since Akira Toriyama has never sat down and explained it. **

**So, here's what Zenkai boost is. When Vegeta, power level 18,000, fought Goku whose power level was 8,000(Relaxed power level is 6,000. Charged is 8,000. Kaioken multiplies the 6,000 modifier. Otherwise, Kaioken X3 kamehameha would CRUSH Vegeta's Galick Gun). Goku used Kaioken X4, raising his power to 24,000. Goku's Kamehameha overwhelmed Vegeta. What power level did Vegeta recover to for the Namek saga? He was just over 24,000. Then, he was defeated by Zarbon's monster form, which had an approx. level of 30,000. So Vegeta came back stronger than that, only to lose against Recoome who was at 40,000. **

**Here's where people get sketchy on it. Yes, it DOES matter what power it was that injured you, however, it also matters what is in your presence. Meaning, zenkai boost for saiyans raises their power level to what their body believes is needed to face the immediate threat. Vegeta needed to be stronger than Goku who was showing off is super kaioken skills to Ginyu and such, so Vegeta grew much stronger than all the ginyu force, because he subconsciously needed to be on Goku's level, since Goku could easily kill him then and there. Same with Krillin blowing a hole in his chest. He needed to be on a level to beat frieza, so his body understood the power level he believed was needed, hence why Krillin was able to give him a boost that put him above third form frieza. **

**Same rules apply to Goku. He sensed the entirety of the fight between them and frieza WHILE recovering, so his body was constantly adjusting to put him on a level to help his friends. He even sensed the beginning half of Vegeta vs final form frieza, which is why Goku got even stronger than that when he finally got out. **

**Now, that doesn't mean Raditz can get beaten by frieza and come back that strong. They have to be strong enough to be aware of the power they need. Just because Vegeta KNOWS about frieza's power doesn't mean a single zenkai boost got him there. **

**Now, place these rules in this situation. If Bardock were to beat Vegeta and Nappa into submission... Nappa would not get AS strong as Bardock, since Nappa would be unaware of the power needed, but Vegeta would possibly become just as strong or slightly stronger, since he's able to realize that power. Bardock knows this, which is why he won't step in. He doesn't want them dead, nor does he want them being as strong as him. **

**Note, zenkai boost pretty much left the series after super saiyan came in, so it's generally believed that once a saiyan is strong enough to become super saiyan, actual zenkai boosts become less effective since the saiyans already have a method of transforming, but personally I think it's just cause Akira realized how hax they were... or he forgot about it. He tends to forget his plot points.**

**There. I just spent a whole page just to get the context of Zenkai out of the way. Continuing!**

The ground ruptured and uplifted as the power heightened. Up above, the saiyan prince turns, his body erupting in purple crackling energy...

Below, Goku, now shirtless and his body stressed to its limit, places his hands at his side as the red aura burns around him. Goku calmly starts. "Kaaaa-"

Vegeta laughs and smiles. "It's useless Kakarot! Your planet is done for!"

"Meeee... Haaaa... Meeeeeeeee" The blue glow spawned within his hands, the blue and red glows lighting the landscape against the purple glow above.

Vegeta growls out. "Galick Gun!"

Goku throws his attack. The red aura bursting to a brilliant glowing blue from his beam. "HAAAA!"

Vegeta yells out and throws his attack. "FIRE!" The dark purple beam launches. The two attacks close distance and clash in a massive struggle. The energy crackles almost like lightning as the ground shudders and breaks apart. The beams struggle as Vegeta boasts. "Give up, Kakarot! I put all my power behind this attack!"

Goku's body starts to give, but he holds strong as his eyes shut to concentrate. "Kaioken... Times... FOUR!" The beam erupts in size and beats back the Galick Gun, blasting through towards Vegeta.

The prince looks wide eyed at the coming glow. "This is impossible!" The blast crashes into him and launches him high into sky out of view as the light in the environment slowly returns to normal.

. . . . .

Bardock eyed the battle and smirked. "So, that's it, huh? If I had that technique..." 36,000 times four. 144,000! He'd be able to beat Captain Ginyu with that kind of power! Bardock smiled approvingly. "Now, if only the older son would get up to speed." Bardock slightly sensed Vegeta high overhead. "Guess the fight's not over. Vegeta won't give up that easily. Maybe it's time I step in. He should realize he can't win."

. . . . .

Vegeta soars through the sky at the end of the blue beam before thrashing out of it, floating in the air of the upper atmosphere. He seethed as he glared down. "No... This is impossible! I AM AN ELITE! I AM THE PRINCE!" He growls to himself before getting a smile. "Fine... I'll become the mighty Oozaru and-" He thinks. There was no moon around the planet, so Vegeta would have to use the artificial moonlight. However... "There's still Bardock to worry about." Vegeta frowns before his smile grows. "Yes, so careful not to show me his power." Vegeta chuckles to himself. "Yes, I'll finish Kakarot off myself. THEN, I'll deal with Bardock." He descends. "They will bow to their prince."

. . . . .

Krillin laughs. "I knew Goku had it in him! WOO!" He jumps with joy, feeling the power levels. "Vegeta is still there, but wow his power took a huge hit."

Raditz shakes as he stares up in the sky towards his father. "It can't be possible. No one can defeat Vegeta. He's our prince..."

Even the giant saiyan Nappa manages to open one eye in shock, but still finds himself unable to speak. Gohan laughs and cheers his dad on. "He'll win for sure!"

Above them, Bardock starts to see Vegeta float down to the ground in the distance. Bardock's gaze is locked on the prince. _The fight is even now. Kakarot can't use that... Kaioken trick again with his body like that. However, Vegeta's now far too injured to be at full power. Even if he wins, he'll lose to any of us. _He eyes the short prince, seeing a smile. Bardock's eyes narrow. _What's your game? _

. . . . .

Vegeta lands in front of Goku, the two squaring off. "I have to admit, Kakarot. You are much more powerful than I gave you credit for. You sure you don't want to take that offer to be my second in command?"

Goku smiles and breaths heavily. "I'm sure. You sure you don't want to stop this, and we can all move on with our lives?"

Vegeta chuckles. "No. You've far from won this battle. In fact, you've already lost." Goku frowns as looks confused. "I noticed that you destroyed the moon. That was actually a clever trick on your part as I'm sure you're aware, a saiyan's power blooms under the moon."

Goku steps into a defensive stance, anticipating an attack. "What about it?"

Vegeta smirks. "However, over time, there came need to be able to reach this full power without the moon. Even we could be caught off guard, so we needed to have that power available. So, a technique was created. . ." Vegeta starts loudly chuckling. "The Artificial Moonlight, as it were." He raised his hand. "Funny. . . this technique was created by your father over there."

Surprise forced Goku to glance over to the dot in the distance, seeing Bardock. Even from this distance, he could tell Bardock was analyzing the situation.

Vegeta laughed as a white ball appeared and radiated light from just above his hand. Vegeta smiled widely. At this point, Bardock shot into the scene. "Vegeta! Stop! You can't win! You're alone. Even with the Oozaru form, you've lost. Accept it!" He scowled at Vegeta, but the prince was unperturbed.

Vegeta laughed. "So eager to hide your power from me, aren't you. Even if you're stronger than me, you're so unwilling to show me, it's pathetic. This will take care of you!" Vegeta throws the ball, however, he throws it in the direction Bardock came from.

The ball flies past Goku and Bardock, the two following its path. As it sped off, Bardock felt a change start. _NO! I still have to remain hidden. If I reveal myself, they'll get too powerful to control... I'll have to kill them. _He clamps his eyes shut to stop the change. _And no more saiyans are dying under my watch._

Goku simply followed the gaze, not understanding what was going on. However, over with the rest of the group. . . . . .

The ball flies overhead of the four others. . . Raditz looks up, shocked to see the development before his eyes lost all manner of self control. His body started to stiffen as his muscles tensed and grew. Krillin looked up at the ball. "What is that?" He then heard the sound, turning to see Nappa looking up at the ball as well. Nappa and Raditz both started to change. Krillin shook as he took a step back. "G-Gohan! We need to get out of here." 

Gohan finally noticed. "AH!? What's going on, Krillin?!"

Krillin gulps, having seen this transformation far too much for his own liking. "Bad things, Gohan. Bad things are going on." He grabs the boy. "We need to get out of here!" The two fly into the sky above the two transforming saiyans. Krillin shakes. "We're in trouble!"

The artificial moonlight stays in the sky as Vegeta looks at it. "Well, Bardock! It seems I was right. It doesn't matter if you're stronger than us. You won't stand a chance." He then glares at Goku. "And you, Goku... are mine." He smiles as his look glances to the moonlight. His eyes widen as he himself starts to go through the transformation. His body starts to grow with his armor as fur grows around him. His eyes turn red, his teeth grow as he transforms into a giant monkey.

Bardock squints his eyes to see Vegeta grow. He blocks out the moonlight and sees the two other giant silhouettes. "Raditz. . . please tell me you can control your transformation." Both silhouettes release massive blasts on the landscape. Bardock sighs. _Raditz, you complete disappointment. _Barock powers up and senses everything around him. The massive power Vegeta's form just gained. . . Nappa's power now nearly double Bardock's own. Raditz's power was still below his, but still threatening. The elder saiyan blasts off, calling back. "Kakarot! Hold off Vegeta!"

Bardock feels out Gohan and Krillin and meets them in the sky. Bardock squints to see them enough to face them. "Go help Kakarot."

Krillin gulps. "What?"

Bardock orders, looking at Gohan. "Go help your father. I'll deal with the other two."

Gohan glances off into the distance, already seeing Vegeta's massive form attack Goku. "Daddy!" Gohan takes off to go help. Krillin spares a glance to Bardock.

"Shouldn't YOU fight Vegeta? You're the strongest one here."

Bardock grits his teeth. "You all need to concentrate on one at a time, and Vegeta's determined to get my son first. Besides, I can't open my eyes. I can't fight properly against Vegeta as long as the moonlight's in place. We have to wait it out." Krillin nods before blasting off to help Goku.

Bardock takes a deep breath before sensing the power. He whips around to bring up a block, a massive monkey fist crashing into him and launching him through the landscape. The warrior rolls across the ground to all fours, skidding to a halt. He narrowly opens an eye, seeing the vague outline of one of his two called opponents. He feels the power. "Nappa..." Raditz roars in from the side, his Oozaru form clad in his armor, picking up a massive plateau and chucking it at Bardock.

The rock smashes, but the elder saiyan appears in front of Raditz. "RADITZ!" The monkey recognizes the name and glances at him. "Get yourself under control. What sort of saiyan warrior are you?! I had no idea one of my sons was SO weak. Control yourself." Raditz growls, and he then thrashes at Bardock, who easily dashes over the massive fist. Bardock dashes in and spin kicks the side of Raditz's face, toppling the whole massive enemy. "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Behind him, Nappa charges a blast from his open jaw as he releases the violet beam. Bardock feels the attack coming, nearly teleporting out of the line of fire. The beam wipes out the land in the distance. Bardock dashes from the side, throwing his power into a pointblank blast, knocking the entire monkey back. However, Nappa thrashes through, backhanding Bardock into the ground below.

Bardock shakes the hit off, allowing an eye to open to see Nappa's boot coming down. Bardock speeds to the side, then dashes up. His powered fist bashes into the bottom of Nappa's Oozaru jaw. The hit cracks the massive head back. Bardock dashes around the head, missile kicking Nappa in the upper spine, knocking the monkey down onto all fours.

Bardock decides to lecture his fellow saiyan. "Just so you know, when you transform, you gain a great deal of power, and you even retain your speed." Nappa thrashes around angrily, only to hit nothing. Bardock appears on the ground in front of him. "The key word there is 'RETAIN'. Your speed in this form is no slower or faster than your regular speed." Nappa whips around punching at Bardock.

The elite warrior jumps over the fist, landing on Nappa's arm and running up the arm. Upon getting to the shoulder, Bardock blasts Nappa's eye and rockets away as the massive ape reels in pain. Bardock hovers. "Even handicapped with no sight, you'll never hit me with anything significant. Power level of 70,000, and nothing to hit with it."

Suddenly, Raditz comes back in from behind, startling Bardock. However, true to his statement, far too flow. Bardock whips around and blasts Raditz. The monkey is rocked and falls back, armor damaged and looking injured. Bardock soars overhead, powering up and dropping down like a missile, crashing into Raditz gut. Bardock blasts back up into the sky. He opens an eye enough to see Nappa still clutching his eye. "Good. Got enough time, then." He looks at Raditz who struggles to get up. Bardock charges up his power. "Come back stronger." In a split second, Raditz is pelted from above with blast after blast. Bardock beats his son into the earth below with a barrage of attacks capable of nearly killing him.

Bardock smirks as the dust clears. Raditz's form sprawls over the ground. The elder saiyan shakes his head. "This form. It has too many weaknesses." He charges a beam and eradicates Raditz's tail. "Raditz will never learn how to use it effectively. Kakarot seems to get by without it." He looks at his own tail. He considers removing it then and there. He sees Raditz revert to normal, heavily beaten. Bardock descends down and kicks his son in the gut. The hit KO's his son. "There. Now, you'll come back much stronger." He opens his eye to see Nappa getting back up. He looks back at his own tail. _Another time. This is more important. _

Bardock crosses his arms and floats in front of the angry monkey. "Just going to say, if you attack anymore, I'll take your tail away." The monkey seemed to stop a moment to consider those words. However, the monkey decides not to care, charging a massive beam in its throat.

Bardock sighs, holding his one hand out. He glares. "Go ahead. . . attack me you idiot."

Nappa releases the attack. The beam shakes the land as Bardock puts both hands up, the blast bashing into him. Bardock is forced back, struggling with all his power to hold the attack at bay. With a massive roar, Bardock fires all his power into his hands, pushing away as the blast erupts on him point blank.

Nappa's monkey form smiles as the large explosion lights up the land. However, the smoke clears, revealing a bloodied but mostly unfazed Bardock. Bardock breaths tired from the effort he put to survive it. He smirks. "Thanks for that." Bardock dashes straight at the giant, ducking under a thrown punch from the massive Kong. He speeds around the beast, seeing the tail. Bardock, in one motion, blasts the tail off. Nappa stops dead, gasping in pain as he shrinks down. Bardock sighs as Nappa shrinks to normal sized and immediately falls unconscious.

Bardock breaths in and out. "Two down." He felt the powers in the area. Now, it was his turn to be surprised again. "Why is Gohan transformed now?" Despite the risk of transforming, he opens his eyes fully to see the massive monkey get its tail sliced off by Vegeta. However, Gohan still falls, still shrinking, onto Vegeta to plant him into the ground with a thud that could be heard from Bardock's position. Quick and alert, Bardock blasts off towards the scene.

. . . . .

Bardock lands, seeing Vegeta's pod lift off. He tries to call out, but the pod flies off. _Great... we'll have to deal with him again. _Bardock glances around, finding Gohan naked on the ground out cold. He finds Yajirobe out cold. Krillin shaking in anger and dropping Yajirobe's sword. Goku laid out on the ground with a small smirk on his face.

Bardock raises his brow. "So, you guys came out on top."

Krillin jolts from the voice. "Hey! Are the other two-"

Bardock answers. "Out and on the ground." He looks at Goku. "Neither are alive for a day and both my sons are nearly crippled."

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, well, this tends to happen to me a lot." Bardock smirks. _You grew up well, and now you're strong. _He then frowns. _But I don't think it's enough..._

. . . . .

The room was eerily silence. Krillin and Gohan had minor injuries, wearing hospital gowns. Goku, of course, was completely wrapped head to toe and stuck in bed. "So you're my dad?" He spoke with a blank look.

Bardock, who had minor injuries nodded without opening his eyes, arms crossed. He had refused treatment and merely washed off the blood and had a small patch here and there. He still wore his armor. "We have the exact same hair. I doubt this hairstyle is that popular."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." Completely not registering the sarcasm. Goku pursed his lips. "So, you're like Raditz? You've killed constantly throughout your life?"

Bardock expected this conversation. However, another voice interrupted. "Don't speak of me like I'm not even here!" Raditz growled out. He was in a condition nearly identical to Goku's. "Kakarot, when I'm out of here, I'll show you what I'm really made of."

Bardock sighs. "Quit your complaining."

Raditz grumbles. "This is not a fitting position for a warrior."

Bardock glares. 'They don't have healing pods. Get used to it." He then turns to Goku. "To answer your question, yes. I've destroyed more lives than Raditz and Vegeta put together. I once led one of the most decorated saiyan units on our planet on dangerous conquests no one else would attempt."

Goku frowned and looked into his eyes. "And what are your plans now? Are you going to attack Earth like Vegeta?"

Bardock matched his look. "Not in the slightest." Raditz, Goku, and Gohan eye Raditz, Krillin paying half attention. "I had already informed Krillin and the others who perished. I came to this planet in the wake of Planet Vegeta's destruction. I want Frieza dead. I never once enjoyed working for his planet trade. I just followed orders and then, one day, the bastard wipes us out. I came here to ensure your safety, as well as Raditz's."

Raditz scoffs. "How could you have known about me ever finding this rock?"

Bardock smirks. "Call it a gift." He looks back to Goku. "In short, I don't kill for Frieza, but I'll kill anyone who threatens what's left of our people. My ultimate goal is to kill that monster and take revenge for our people, or, if failing that, make the rest of the saiyans strong enough to do it for me." He then adds. "I've come to this planet periodically over the past two decades to check your growth. I had made acquaintance with Kami. He and I had an... understanding. It took a great deal of convincing for me to let you two die." Both brothers jolted slightly with that. "He wanted you to get training in the Otherworld."

Goku nodded. "But... How did you know-"

Raditz cut that off. "Forget that! How can you plan against Frieza?! What revenge?! Our planet was destroyed by natural disaster!" Bardock glared over to Raditz. Raditz got the meaning. "You mean..." The elder brother went silent, finally unable to keep speaking in bravado or pride.

Krillin cut in, his senses going off. "Um, guys, maybe we should cool the serious talk. I think the rest of the gang is here."

Goku smiled. "Chichi too?"

Bardock stiffened, which Raditz caught. Krillin gulped. "Well-"

The door slammed open, the young housewife skidding to a halt and a shriek. "WHERE'S MY BABY!?" She sees Gohan, immediately tearing up and engulfing the child who smiled back at her. "OHHH MY BAAAABYYYYY!" She cried.

Gohan laughed. "Mom, I'm okay. Really!"

Chichi turned around with a glare in her eye at Bardock. "And you, Mr Man!" Bardock's face held no emotion other than dull surprise. "What are you doing being dead for a year?!"

Bardock tried to answer. "I'm not-"

Chichi gasped. "Honey! What happened to your face?!" She charged over, surprising Bardock. "What's that ugly scar doing on your face?" Bardock's eye twitched, however she kept going. "And that bandana? First, you and your fighting friends are in a gang, now you're a hippie."

Bardock's eye twitched again. "Kakarot, control your mate before I do."

Goku laughed nervously. "Um, Chichi?"

Chichi turned, going pale white to see Goku in the full body cast. "What happened to you?! Are you trying to die again?" She then realizes. "Wait, who's he?"

The rest of the gang moved into the room. They immediately noticed him. Bulma blinked. "That's the guy who stole our wish!"

Master Roshi nodded. "Yes, he seems friendly. Can someone tell us what's going on here?"

. . . . .

The group sat in silence. Bardock explained his backstory and caught them up to speed. It had taken them some time to notice Raditz being alive as well. The group was uneasy to say the least.

"And now we have a new problem." Bardock finishes. "We know that Kami's home planet probably has its own dragon balls. It's easy to tell you all want to go there to wish your friends back. However... We also still have Vegeta to worry about. Not to mention the fact that Frieza could have picked up on this planet's existence by now and found it. I can tell immediately that Frieza would be intrigued by the concept of immortality. I think if we're going to go, it has to be now."

Bulma nods, blinking in thought before snapping her fingers with a smile. "I got it!" She gets the remote to Nappa's saiyan pod. "These things were fast enough to travel across the galaxy. Someone can take it."

Master Roshi smiles. "Yeah, we can go ahead and get one of us going now!"

Oolong sighs. "I don't think being crammed in one of those for a few months would be very fun. Plus, we don't know how to use that remote, and we don't know where that pod is."

Just on time, Bulma switched the news to live coverage on the pod. She smirked. "I can figure this thing out." She goes to push a button. The remote disappears from her hand, leaving her confused. She looks at Bardock. "HEY! What's the big idea?"

Bardock sighs. "You almost pushed the self destruct button."

Bulma clams up and turns red in embarrassment. "Oh..." Oolong chimed in. "Look at our brilliant scientist." To which she yelled back in anger. "Cram it, pig!"

Bardock answers. "Besides. That pod is taken." They look confused at him. Bardock explains. "I'm sure you've noticed the absence of Nappa. He's-"

"He's still out cold." The next voice cut in. Everyone looked in surprise as Mr Popo appeared. "Bardock here dropped him off before coming here. The saiyan has not stirred in the slightest and wont wake for days."

Master Roshi's serious face came on. "You mean to say that other saiyan is still alive too." He looked at Bardock. "He's the one who killed Tien and Yamcha."

Bulma snapped into the conversation. "What?! He's still alive?!" She glared at Bardock. Everyone seemed to glare at Bardock, but suddenly Goku's voice came in.

"Hey, guys, come on." They looked at him confused. "He wants everyone to come out of this alive. I trust him." Everyone's glares softened slightly.

Krillin smiled and stepped over by Bardock. "Yeah, remember that the original King Piccolo planned out my first death, and yet here I was fighting alongside Piccolo today and saw the good in the guy." He looked at Bardock. "So lets hear you out completely. I trust you have some ideas. You ARE the space travel expert here."

Bardock smirked in pride. "While I'm not a 'brilliant scientist' like the woman there, Mr Popo did help me come up with a plan." Bulma fumed at the joke played at her. "Mr Popo?"

The black secretary to god smiles at the group. "I have successfully located the original ship that was brought here by Kami's ancestor." The group shared a collective gasp. "I can quickly bring one of you to the ship to give you a demonstration." He smiled.

Bulma smiled. "Wow, okay who wants to-"

"Bulma." Oolong votes.

"Bulma." Master Roshi too.

"Bulma." Puar as well.

Bulma looks fearful of the man, but then remembers she just stood in a room for a few hours alongside two planetary killers. That thought makes her much more eager to leave. She gets onto his carpet as the man smiles. "We will be back in just a moment." They seemingly teleport away.

Bardock speaks offhand. "I wonder why he didn't offer to use that to get you to the battle faster..."

Krillin turns to Bardock. "Yeah, so what about the two saiyan pods?"

Bardock nodded. "Remember Nappa?" They nod. "I don't trust him to recuperate on Earth. As such, I'm going to take him to one of the many destroyed outposts in space to heal. I left each place I attacked in ruin, but always left certain spots for equipment and healing intact. Afterwards, Nappa and I will meet you on Namek." The shook slightly. "Trust me. He moves wrong, I'll leave him more crippled than he already is."

Master Roshi chuckled. "You're Goku's father alright." Bardock eyed the man. "You're absolutely certain of the way to do things and take everything in stride. I see where he gets it."

Raditz smirked. "And I got the tactical mind."

Bardock speaks offhand. "And both got a big mouth that certainly didn't come from me." He glances at Raditz. "Don't gloat so much. It shows your arrogance. You'll die... again."

Krillin chuckled. "So, wait, if you're going with Nappa and getting him under control, what about Raditz?"

Bardock glances at Raditz. "He's not in much better shape than Kakarot, so I guess you're stuck here." He notices how nervous everyone is. To make them assured... "Raditz... don't disappoint me."

Raditz scowls. "Great... stuck on this dirtball with these weaklings. Worse yet, being confined to a room with my little brother."

Krillin whispers to Bardock. "I see. You control Nappa. Goku controls Raditz. Good plan."

Bardock shrugs. "Best I could think of." Bardock slowly steps towards the window. "Well, I'll be going." He turns to Krillin. "See you on Namek." He then looks them over. "I guess we'll get more acquainted later." He fires off into the sky out the window. One thought went through his head. _Chichi's voice is more annoying in person..._

. . . . .

(two weeks later)

The sounds of water pumping woke the sleeping giant. His eyes slowly opened, the liquid draining from the machine. He looked down, seeing the respirator hooked to his face. The large panel door opened as the outside air could be smelled. The man took the equipment off and came out to see metallic walls all around. He looked down, seeing an entire replacement set of saiyan armor. The yellow was gray with this armor. The scouter placed with it was blue. The man smirked.

He exited the room, suited up, finding everything outside the outpost destroyed. He smiled. "So, Vegeta! I take it you got your immortality and started fighting Frieza's men?"

He then turned to see a campfire with cooked meat over top. However, instead of Vegeta, Bardock laid with a small strand of wheat hanging from his mouth for chewing. His hands were behind his back. His armor looked brand new, with his now green scouter. Bardock gets up, his face showing little emotion. "It's about time you woke up."

"Wha-" Nappa stepped into a fighting stance. "What happened?!"

Bardock spoke plainly. "Vegeta lost. Vegeta was forced to retreat. Kakarot spared him." Nappa was about to question before Bardock explained the rest quickly. He then explained the situation.

After a few minutes, Bardock finished. "So, that's the plan. It took me a couple weeks to find an outpost that wasn't ransacked, or you would have been healed sooner." Bardock then made eye contact. "So, I have to ask you. Are you going to cause more trouble, or are you going to go along with it?" Nappa clammed up. "Earth can become our new home. You, just like me, are old enough to know what it's like to have a home planet, unlike Vegeta, Raditz, and Kakarot. Either join us, and we can rebuild the saiyan race, or... I will be forced to kill you, sooner or later."

Nappa seethed. "My tail..."

Bardock smirked. "I gave you a choice. Guess you don't think well in the heat of the moment. That's your consequence. Besides, the tails themselves won't win the battle against Frieza."

Nappa growled. "You still have yours."

"Call it insurance."

"What?!" Nappa scoffed.

Bardock explained, looking down at it. "Inevitable, we'll have to face Frieza someday. Should the fight not go our way, I will use the transformation to become the Oozaru, and I will cover everyone so that they can live to fight another day. He form is too slow to affect higher powers, but is a perfect distraction and defense." He locks eyes. "And I can't count on you, Vegeta, or Raditz to make that kind of sacrifice, so none of you could keep your tails."

Nappa looks away. "Vegeta tried to kill me. You intend to let him live?"

Bardock closes his eyes in thought. "If he keeps being a problem, no. But, I do wish for all of us to come out of this. If you want revenge against him, that's your business. Not mine." Bardock smirks. "Although, you should thank him for almost killing you. Your power level is 17,000 now. Not quite what his was, but it helped."

Nappa seemed to stop, flexing his muscles. "Yeah... So what's your power?"

Bardock smirks. "I on purposely let your Oozaru form hit me so I could get stronger, but I could let you injure me too much since I still had to win. The boost wasn't as much as I wanted." Nappa quickly analyzes with the scouter. Bardock smiles. "You have no idea how hard it was to find scouters for our level that aren't relegated to the Ginyu Force."

Nappa gets the reading. "42,000" Nappa sweat slightly. . .

Bardock nodded. "Like I said. Not as high as I hoped. But, it's something." Bardock stands up and gets rid of the wheat. "So, are you in, or out?"

**End**

**Yes, Oozaru's retain the speed of their regular forms, but their speed does not increase with their power. Vegeta's great ape form was 180,000(Stronger than Cpt Ginyu) and yet Goku(6,000-8,000) was able to dodge his attacks. Yeah, no. **

**So yeah, Saiyan saga is OVER! Just to let you know, I have a great deal of things planned up through the Future timeline. It's just a manner of finding time to write. LOL **

**So anyway, here are our final power level tallies for the saiyan saga:  
Bardock – 42,000(minor zenkai)**

**Goku – 8,000(Has not recovered, so no zenkai, nor grav training. Same as show)**

**Vegeta – 24,000(Recovered from Goku and now on way to Namek. Same as show)**

**Krillin – 2,250(Minor training towards Namek)**

**Gohan – 2,400(minor zenkai, plus minor training towards Namek. Slightly above Krillin.) **

**Raditz – 2,500(No zenkai yet)**

**Nappa – 17,000(zenkai from Vegeta, not quite even.) **

**Yamcha – 2,050(Same as death. Just arrived at King Kai)**

**Tien – 2,350(Same as death. Just arrived at King Kai)**

**Chaotsu – 1000(^)**

**Piccolo – 3,500(^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

(One month since fight with Vegeta and Nappa)

"... Manuh manuh- do DO do do do... Manuh manuh- do Do DO do... Man-"

A shrill voice yells out. "Would you stop that?!" The spiked ship blitzes through space as a loud sigh is heard. A blue haired woman sits in the main chair, rubbing her temple. "We should be seeing it any second..." She then whined. "Why did I come with you guys?" She asked rhetorically.

Gohan, sitting behind her, innocently answered. "You can fly the ship."

Bulma slumped in the chair. "Yeah. I'm just a pilot..."

Krillin smiled. "In memorial to Yamcha, you add good looks to the team."

Bulma smirked. "Not hard when a bald guy is half of my competition."

"Hey! I'll have you know people like it." The monk said defensive.

"Uh huh. And the carpet matches?" Bulma says immediately.

"Carpet?" Gohan asks curious. Both adults freeze and laugh awkwardly. . .

Bulma looks up, seeing the green dot in the distance. "There it is!"

. . . . .

The three walked out, looking over the place. Krillin smiled and chuckled. "Guess a lot of songs wouldn't go over well here." He said, looking at the blue grass and green skies.

Gohan tilted his head. "I wonder what would make the sky green. That would mean the atmosphere has a different composition than Earth's, right? Are we okay to breath?"

Krillin pursed his lips. "I know Chichi gave you books, but you are too smart for a five year old..."

Bulma pats herself off and examines the dragon radar. "Alright! Let's get underway." She reads off. "Wow, four balls are already together."

Gohan frowns. "Really? That should be good, but what if they're already being gathered for a wish?"

Krillin sighs. "As long as there's no Space Ribbon Army, I'm okay." Gohan's breath catches as he pokes Krillin's side. Krillin turned around, looking up into the sky. Bulma follows the gaze as Krillin's face shows horror.

They see a saiyan pod arriving. Bulma looks and shrugs. "Guess we have to deal with working with Bardock. I actually hope that bastard oaf didn't take his offer." Then a second pod shoots after in the same direction. Bulma frowns. "He killed Yamcha, and now we're going to work with him..."

Krillin shakily responded. "That wasn't them..." Bulma blinked. "I... I don't know about the second one, but the first one was definitely Vegeta."

Bulma froze, accidentally dropping the radar. She quickly fell to her knees, shaking slightly. "Oh great..." She looks down at the radar. "Guys..." She lets out. They both glance over. "The balls are on the move."

. . . . .

A white boot stepped from the crater, the black spiky haired man glancing into the sky as another pod landed in the distance. "Oh, glad you followed me Cui." He chuckled to himself. "I'll be glad to start today on a good foot."

He waited a few short moments before the purple bastard himself showed up. He landed about a dozen yards away from Vegeta. "Well, how nice to see you around here."

"Yes, the thing that would complete my day would be seeing something large, ugly, and purple." Vegeta smirked. "So, what was your game plan for coming out here?"

Cui chuckled. "Well, just making sure you weren't getting too wild on that extra length leash you've gotten from Frieza. Just because you've got that freedom doesn't mean you can oppose him."

"Funny that." Vegeta smiled. "And just what would you do if I would happen to do just that?"

Cui smirked. "Please. My power level is 18,000. Same as yours."

Vegeta laughed. "Really..."

. . . . .

Gohan and Krillin landed on a cliff outside what appeared to be a village. Krillin gulped. "Oh man, you feel those powers?"

Gohan shivered. "Especially those three... That one in the middle is intense."

Krillin shook slightly. "Yes, Gohan. I noticed..."

Down below, a line of armored soldiers stood around the three higher ups. A teal man with long green hair, and a fat pink man with spikes on his forearms and head. Finally, a horned alien in a hovering chair.

In front of them stood an entire village of Piccolos, all different ages with minor different features. An elder stepped forward from them with visible sweat. "Hello, can we help you?"

The horned alien spoke. "Yes, maybe you can help us locate a certain item within this village. We hear they are just lovely to view as a set."

The elder spoke. "We have many lovely sights to take in."

The alien smirked. "I see. More to the point." He eyed the children. "We are collectors as you can see." He called attention to the four balls in his two main subordinates arms. "You see, we collect rare gems of power, and those who play dumb collect their deaths." The alien then looks with an amused look. "Give me the dragon ball. . ."

The elder growled. "And what's to keep you from killing us anyway after?"

The alien laughed heartily. "That's what the second village elder we met said. He was smart, like you are right now." He then locked eyes with the elder. "You see the difference is, you give us the ball, and you can live. You don't give it to us, well, those children are just so young to be sacrificed."

The elder was shook in place. However, suddenly, the scouter on the teal man's head explodes. "Gah! What the heck?"

The horned alien turned his attention. "What was it Zarbon?"

The pink man huffed. "I can't believe. Hell, Vegeta just took out Cui." He spoke, reading his own scouter. He looked at the other guard. "That's what happens when you use older models."

The teal man flips his hair with a smirk. "Guess I work better with vintage items." His voice held the air of a metrosexual.

The leader returned his attention to the elder, however, three Namekians land in the nick of time. Dodoria chuckles. "Well, the cavalry has arrived."

The leader shook his head in mock sadness. "More ants to die under the magnifying glass, it seems."

Zarbon glanced at the leader. "Lord Frieza, would you like me to deal with them?"

Frieza smiles. "No, let them have their heroic speech."

Gohan and Krillin witnessed the exact opposite of what they wanted to see. The thee warriors at first seemed to do well against Frieza's men. However, as soon as it looked good, it all went South, as Dodoria picked them apart with ease. The elder had the brilliant idea of destroying all of their scouters, but, he would only be rewarded with watching one of the Namekian children dying and then being killed swiftly.

One final child nearly died, but that was when Gohan had too much...

. . . . .

The chase had been quick, since now Dodoria found himself completely lost. He floated in the sky, unaware of much of his surroundings. He fumed anger. "Where did those brats go?" He glanced around, however, he smiled once he saw something in the distance. Two pods hit the ground in the distance. "Good, they'll have some scouters."

Dodoria approaches the landing site of the two pods at top speeds. "Man, they better not have moved out by the time I get there!"

He sees the craters. A smile creeps on his lips. He lands and looks around. "Guess I missed them. The pods are open. Guess I'll just use the equipment inside. This is humiliating."

Just as he prepared to check the pod out, a fist crashes into his cheek, launching him away and through a plateau. Dodoria shakily gets up to see a figure. "Whoever you are, you are in for a world of pain-" He sees the cross scar on the man's cheek as well as the man's hair. His red arm and leg warmers, and his crimson headband. Dodoria squinted his eyes. "You... I think I know you? You got a problem with me?"

Bardock stepped forward. His face was intense. "You failed to kill me once. You also killed my team. You remember now?"

Dodoria tilted his head. "No. No way. I killed you."

Bardock's body radiates a light blue aura. "I'll be sure to say those words if I ever see you again."

. . . . .

Vegeta came to a screeching halt. He sensed what was going on ahead. "Who is that?" He feels the raging power. "Someone's... tearing Dodoria apart like I would." Vegeta chuckled. "No, they're doing it with their bare hands. A simple energy attack would have wiped the simpleton out of existence." Vegeta smirked as he flew the other direction. "Guess I have other things to do."

. . . . .

Bardock's hands soaked in the water, the purple blood washing off. Beside him was Dodoria. Well, what WAS Dodoria. His armor smashed. Nearly every bone broken. His entire head now reduced to a fleshy paste. His body's blood supply now painted the blue grass below him.

Bardock sighed in satisfaction as he stood. A voice behind him called. "I guess you still have plenty of saiyan fighting spirit in you."

Bardock looked bored over to his chosen companion. Nappa stood there in his new gray armor. The black haired saiyan simply replied. "Just work on keeping your power level low. You're completely new to the concept, and we don't need you messing up."

Nappa frowned. "What's the plan?"

Bardock nodded. "Find our resources. We need that dragon radar from the others." He then glances at Nappa. "That means, 'Be on your best behavior'."

He scoffs. "Pandering to weaklings. Maybe you've gone soft after all."

Bardock sighs. "You could say my wrath is prioritized. I want them alive. I want Frieza dead." The two sensed the powers in the distance. "Speak of the devil." Bardock said. "Lets move."

The two made their way through the landscape. Nappa scoffs. "This place is completely boring. Nothing interesting at all."

Bardock closes his eyes to sense. "With Frieza's men around, Gohan and Krillin will have their powers reduced. We won't be able to sense them out."

Nappa sighs. "We can't cause any trouble either, or Frieza will send everything at us. Haven't been here five minutes and this tactical shit's old."

Bardock nods. "We'll have to find some Namekians. Get a dragon ball, or at least find out what they know. Just have to hope no one gets there fir-" Bardock stops. His vision flashes. He clutches his head with one hand, but calmly. He shows no physical change other than coming to a halt.

_Five pods land. Five soldiers came up with a familiar emblem. The background behind them was certainly one of green skies... Namek._

Bardock snaps to attention. Nappa floated beside him. "What is it?"

The combat leader sweat slightly. "You'll know it when it happens. Lets hurry."

. . . . .

As if on command, Vegeta lands on the outskirts on a village. He slowly makes his way in as the villagers gather around him.  
"Who's he?"  
"An outsider?"  
"Is he dangerous?"

"Now, now, don't crowd the young man." An elder comes forth. "Hello, we've felt many powerful and evil powers on our planet as of late. Please, state your business with us."

Vegeta looked around, getting dirty looks from the villagers. Vegeta snickers as he prepares to carry out this next act...

. . . . .

Bardock's head snaps up in the direction of the far off village. Nappa tilts his head. "What now? This energy crap is annoying." His scouter ticks off as he looks in the direction. "Someone's wiping out a village."

Bardock nods. "By the time we get there, the dragon ball will be gone." He senses the powers on the planet, but even he wasn't as adept at it yet as the Earthlings. "Try scouting in that direction."

Nappa turned towards the North, his scouter activating. "Two powers isolated. One's actually powerful, but we're too far to get a decent reading."

Bardock nodded. "Then that's where we're headed. Keep your energy low and monitor the scouter." They fly off in the direction towards the unknown powers...

. . . . .

"So, shot in the dark. Is that Vegeta?" Krillin muttered as he sensed the rapid loss of life. Gohan gulped and nodded.

"H-he's even stronger than he was on Earth. How's that possible, Krillin?" The demi saiyan worried.

The group now had a new arrival, the Namekian child Dende. "Wait, you know who it is attacking our villages?" 

Krillin sighs. "Well, I don't know about the other guys, but the one we're feeling right now is Vegeta. He attacked our planet last." He then looks at Gohan. "I guess this is your grandfather was worried about." Gohan looked confused. "He said something about saiyans getting stronger the closer they come to death. We nearly killed Vegeta, so now he's this strong." Krillin shook. "I don't know how we can win this."

Gohan sweat slightly before lighting up. "Maybe we don't HAVE to win." The others looked confused.

Bulma came out from their hideout, a cave. "You idiots. Don't you remember? You can't summon the dragon without ALL SEVEN of the balls."

Gohan was excited now. "Frieza has five balls. Vegeta now has one. If we get the last, neither one can win!"

Krillin smiled wide. "You're a genius! Plus, we're the only ones with a radar! We can outmaneuver them." He looks at Dende. "Do you know of any more dragon balls not claimed by either?"

Dende frowns but nods. "There's one. It's held by our main elder, lord Guru. Our most powerful warrior guards him, though. I doubt either of you two could protect the ball anymore than it already is."

Krillin and Gohan sweat drop, but Bulma snickers. "Well, we're all on the same side by default. You should still go see the guy to work together."

Krillin smiles. "That's true." He looks at Dende. "Can you take me with you to this guy?" Dende nods. Krillin looks over to Gohan. "You protect Bulma here, got it?" Gohan nods.

Bulma smiles while showing some fear. "Yes, protection would be nice." Krillin and Dende take off as Bulma and Gohan rush back into the cave.

. . . . .

Bardock and Nappa continue to move. Bardock glances back and forth every so often. Nappa sighs. "I'm getting tired of asking what's going on."

Bardock nodded. "On the ground, now." The two descend and land behind a rock.

The larger saiyan looks up and sees a dot. On cue, Zarbon zips overhead. Nappa smirks and prepares to move in, but Bardock holds his hand out to him. "What? Like hell he could take you. Much less, both of us."

Bardock smirks. "The other power." Nappa glances, confused, as Zarbon goes into the distance before seeing a large clash of powers.

Nappa started to try sensing the powers, but had little success determining which was bigger. "So, just let them kill each other?"

Bardock lifts off the ground. "We can't risk tipping off the enemy's scouters. Though, I'm willing to bet that's Vegeta fighting Zarbon."

The large saiyan was shocked to hear that, but lifts off the ground and follows Bardock. "Not sure which I'd like to win."

The two continue to fly towards their destination.

. . . . .

(Back on Earth)

"So that's the story. Vegeta's stronger than ever, and this Frieza guy is the real deal. Unstoppable by Krillin and Gohan's analysis." Master Roshi glances over to Goku. "No mention of your father or that big fellow. They might be following the same idea of hiding."

Goku sighed. "They're in it bad. I need to get there to help."

A chuckle from a now unappreciated roommate was heard. "And just how would YOU help against Frieza?" Raditz mocks. "You don't even know his power. Hell, I don't even know his power. All our scouters malfunction trying to scan it. You couldn't POSSIBLY stand against him."

Yes, the days had ticked by with Raditz's presence, and needless to say it was not very welcome. Goku never minded it. Mostly due to him being Goku. Man has the patience of a saint. Master Roshi's sunglasses shine as he finally snaps back at the man who could easily kill him. "Boy, your brother here has survived odds like this a thousand times over."

The long haired saiyan snickered. "OH, yes. Let's bring up the fact that the only reason HE was sent to this planet was because of how weak he was. Had any other saiyan been sent here, those 'odds' would have been no more straining than morning exercises."

Roshi kept his glare. "This from the weaker brother in the room."

Raditz twitches in anger and nearly responds until Goku speaks up. "He's right." The two look at Goku. "Even if I heal up, I can't possibly face someone like him. Not the way I am now." He sits, deep in thought. "Still, I can't possibly leave them all to face such a threat alone. I need to get out of this hospital and out to Namek!"

Raditz huffs. "Well, too bad your brat smashed my pod. I'd have gladly let you use it to get yourself killed to spare me your presence."

The elder in the room coughs. "Well, actually, Bulma's father kindly informed me that whatever he was working on for you is coming along. He didn't elaborate, but as soon as you're out of here, you can head over there."

Goku blinks in surprise. "Really?! Wow, that was fast." The elder brother tilts his head confused, but Goku sulks before he can ask. "But I still can't leave without the doctor's say."

"Well, then you'll have to see Dr Senzu." A fat man with a sword enters the room, getting the three's attention.

"Yajirobe!" Goku and Roshi call out. "Hm." Raditz grunts, uncaring about any of these pathetic humans.

The fat samurai with a permanent frown holds up a bag. "Got the goods. You ready to get out of here?"

The spiky haired hero nodded enthusiastically as the fat man popped a bean to him. "Give one to Raditz, too." 

Yajirobe and Raditz exchange a glare, the fat man shivering slightly. "I'd prefer not to, but okay." He tosses one to Raditz, who stares at the bean confused.

"And just what is this? A snack for the road?"

Goku pops the bean into his mouth with a smile and chews. Within an instant, his power fluxes to new heights as his stamina is restored. In one flex, he bursts out from all his casts and bandages. Raditz's gasps in shock as Goku gives him a cheesy smile. "Well?"

The elder brother quickly pops his bean into his mouth, now a true believer, and chews. Instantly, his power returns as he breaks from his own casts, standing in awe. "What... are these? Amazing!"

Yajirobe tosses the bag to Goku. "Special order." Goku replies. He opens up a cabinet, finding a set of his clothes along with Raditz's saiyan armor.

Raditz smirks as he gets his armor. "It's about time."

Roshi and Yajirobe sweat drop as the two brothers change quickly. "Yep. Family trait. Don't have a care in the world who's present."

Goku pats his shirt, satisfied to have his usual outfit. "Alright. Raditz, follow me."

Raditz's anger returns. "What? What gives you the right to order me?"

Goku blinks innocently. "Well, I can't trust you to stay alone, and you can't beat me, so you'll have to come along."

"I dare you to say that again!" Raditz flares.

Goku, still ignorant, answers. "I can't trust you."

"The other thing..." 

"You'll have to come along?"

Raditz growls. "I'm beginning to question whether you're a brilliant smartass or just a complete idiot."

Goku smiles back to Roshi and Yajirobe, giving a wave. "See ya, guys." The two brothers rocket out the open window.

Moments later, a soft humming was heard as a blonde lady happily waters her garden. Behind her is a massive dome shaped building. Her humming is cut off as two thuds sound off, making her turn to see the two visitors. She happily tosses her watering pot aside. "Goku! It's been too long!"

Goku smiles happily. "hello, Mrs. Briefs."

"My, you're as handsome as ever. Is that your brother?" She turns to Raditz.

Goku chuckles nervously. "Yeah. Where's your husband?"

She smiles. "He's out back in the ship."

"Thanks!" Goku and Raditz walk around the building to see a massive sphere like ship with the words 'Capsule Corp' on it. Goku let out a whistle as he stepped up the entrance to the ship. Raditz even looked a bit impressed. "Dr Briefs? Dr. Briefs?" He calls out.

They stepped into the ship, finding the red tile floor and a large console in the center of the room. Goku glanced around. "Is that Goku?" A voice calls as the man in question steps from behind the large machine. "Ah, there you are. Come to see your ship?"

Goku smiles while Raditz glances around. "It's huge. Did you get everything done?"

Briefs thinks a moment. "well. . . it wasn't easy, let me tell you that. We gathered the parts from the saiyan pod you originally came to Earth in, as well as the parts from your brother's ships. They were excellent templates to wok off of."

Raditz spoke. "So it's finished? Perhaps you Earthlings do have uses."

Briefs sweats slightly. "Finished? My goodness, no. There's still 74 more programs to install into the television, the entertainment system, and I'm having a blasted time trying to get the cappuccino machine installed."

Goku and Raditz both jaw dropped at him. Goku yells out. "B-but I don't even drink coffee!"

"It's not coffee, Goku, it's cappuccino." He lectures.

Goku sighed. "What about the rest?"

The man took his pipe out and thought. "It's pretty much all there. Controls at the console. The gravity controls you requested. Stocked on food, even for you." He thought a moment. "Oh, and extra sets of clothes of course." He points to a cabinet. He opens it, revealing copies of all Goku's articles of clothing.

Goku looked over in innocence. "What about Raditz?"

Raditz tilted his head. "What was that?"

Briefs replied nonchalantly as he opened another cabinet. "Made a copy or two of his armor, though with some slight alterations."

Raditz twitched. "What do you mean?"

Goku looked at him with a smile. "You're coming with me to Namek-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Raditz immediately screamed. "You think I'm going there just to get destroyed by Frieza?"

Goku smirked. "Don't tell me the big bad scary saiyan elite is scared of a good fight. I just thought you'd enjoy it."

Raditz paused and tried to speak, but nothing would come out for a bit. Finally... "You know? The funny thing is I know you're playing me, but you're right." He ended with a smirk. "Nobody calls Raditz a coward."

Goku smirked as he looked back to Briefs. "Alright, guess we're ready."

Briefs sighs and shakes his head. "Without a good cappuccino... Such a shame." He walks towards the exit before turning back with his usual level cheer. "Try not to die again. We'd terribly miss you."


End file.
